Let Love Go
by Vera Roberts
Summary: COMPLETED. Trish Stratus is falling head over heels in love with a man that's not hers to begin with. Can they overcome the odds or will it have catastrophic effects? Batista, Trish, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, John Cena, OC...other WWE stars.
1. Prelude

Another sold-out crowd. Thousands of screaming fans. 3 marriage proposals. She always knew whenever she received an invitation to marriage, it was always a great show. As she walked back to her dressing room, Trish was satisfied with her performance tonight. There were a few songs she could've done better. There were a few dance moves that could've been sharper. But her fans loved it, and she was happy.

Ever since the release of her latest album, _Pure Stratusfaction, _Trish Stratus has been traveling non-stop. If it wasn't a show, it was an interview. If it wasn't an interview, it was a promotional appearance. If it wasn't a promotional appearance, she damn sure was sleeping. Even though, she has had a successful solo career for the past 15 years, Trish still amazed her fans and critics alike with new material. While her concentration was mostly on R&B and hip-hop, she was known to branch out to pop and do some alternative tracks every once in awhile. She has done duets with the biggest names in music and she was regarded as one of the best singers of all time.

While her career was on track, so was the sideshow called her life. Trish was known to play the field and the tabloids had a field day with that one. Ever since her break-up with former boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, Trish has opted to enjoy being single and date. And it wasn't like she was lonely. With her long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and svelte figure, Trish was a hot commodity. Especially to one particular person.

As she entered her dressing room, she was surprised by the plethora of roses waiting for her. She felt her face form a big smile as she instantly knew who it was. _He never ceases to amaze me._ She walked over to the vase of roses that were in front of her mirror and read the card.

_I miss you terribly, baby. Meet me at Smackdown tomorrow night._

_Dave_

Trish folded the card and tucked it away in her luggage. _You're really laying it on thick, aren't you?_ While she was resistant not refer to him as her boyfriend, Trish concluded that David Batista was more than her friend. They met during Wrestlemania weekend when Trish was a special guest of her friend, Stephanie McMahon. Trish was so impressed with Dave's athletic built—not to mention that he was pretty damn hot—that she wanted him to co-star with her in one of her videos. He didn't hesitate as long as there was a love scene, which both parties spent an ample time rehearsing again and again.

Things have been slowly heating up between her and the WWE Superstar. And it wasn't going unnoticed. While Dave and Trish tried heaven and hell to keep their affair a secret, people still discussed it. Maybe it was the way that they would coyly sit right beside each other at local bars. Maybe it was the way that they would play around in front of the other wrestlers. Or maybe it was persistent rumor that they slept together and a lot of people were curious since neither party would confirm or deny it.

Either way, Dave had a wicked hold of Trish and she didn't care. She wasn't about to let go, even though she needed to. While they both agreed that their arrangement was only a sexual one due to their travel schedules, Dave and Trish knew there was something more to that. There was a lot more to that. And that was the problem. Trish was falling in love with Dave Batista—a wonderful and charming man—who is married.

_Author's Note: This is just a prelude to a story that's been playing in my head for a while. I'll continue the story based on the reviews I receive for it. I probably won't update for a couple weeks but I wanted to put something out there. Let me know what you think!_


	2. How It All Began

_Author's Note: Just to give you an idea of how the story is going to progress for the next fewchapters, there are going to be flashbacks to how everything started just to give you an idea on how things progressed with Dave and Trish. _

_As the usual disclaimer, I don't own anyone. And Tina…well, I don't really own her, neither! Lol She's based on a new friend I just made. I hope you like your story, sweetie! _

_Vera._

Trish boarded her private jet and headed to the Smackdown! taping in Tyler, Texas. Dave knew her schedule and figured she would be available for at least the weekend. _And now the fun begins._ Because very few people knew about their arrangement, Dave and Trish had to be extra discreet. They couldn't be seen together in the same hotel, let alone the same city. She briefly looked over to her vase of roses. She took out the card that she put away and read it over and over. As she fell asleep, she reminisced about how it all began…

It was May 2003. Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus were dating for now four years. They met during the summer of 1999 when Stephanie invited Trish to spend a week with her and see all what she goes through in wrestling scenes. Jeff and Trish immediately hit it off and there was an instant attraction. As Jeff brought Trish with him to wrestling events, there were the whispers.

Jeff was considered to be a wild rebel with his multi-colored hair and country accent. There were rumors that he was gay before his relationship with Trish was exposed. Meanwhile, Trish was considered to be one of the world's sweethearts. Jeff was all country while Trish was all city. No one could understand what the connection was but that didn't matter. They fell head over heels in love with each other.

Due to Trish's monstrous popularity and Jeff's star on the rise, they decided to keep their relationship a low profile, which was fine by the two of them. Trish didn't need the extra attention to her life and Jeff wanted to protect Trish from his crazy fans. However, enough was enough. After the World Trade Center attacks, Jeff and Trish decided that their relationship shouldn't be the most popular topic and he appeared in one of Trish's videos. Good idea, wrong idea. That just catapulted their relationship to the forefront of the tabloid magazines and soon, Trish and Jeff were being stalked at Jeff's Cameron, North Carolina home.

And that was the beginning of the end….

Fights ensued, arguments were endless and it almost felt like Jeff was trying to push Trish away. It got to the point that she didn't feel welcomed at their home, despite that fact that she was living there for the past couple years. Not to mention, Jeff was released from the WWE and there was more heat on the couple for the circumstances regarding his departure. The pressure became too much to bear and they both decided they needed a break just to clear their heads. That break ended up becoming permanent.

When she was still with Jeff, she was working on an untitled album that reflected the love she was feeling. Now that they split up, Trish was motivated to express the anger and hurt. She re-named her album to _Confessions of a Diva, _and it sold over a million copies its first week out. Jeff didn't care for Trish airing out their dirty laundry and Trish had no problem talking about how he screwed up their relationship with his own selfishness.

And then everything changed in March 2004, when she was introduced to Dave…

"Thanks for coming out for Wrestlemania this year, Trish. I really appreciate it." Stephanie said as she picked up Trish from O'Hare Airport.

Stephanie McMahon and Trish Stratus have been best friends for the past 12 years. It all started when Trish wanted to go to a WWE event and her manager made arrangements for that to be made. Stephanie was a big fan of Trish's music and spent most of the weekend introducing Trish to other wrestlers and showing her everything that happens behind the scenes. The two instantly hit it off and were connected to the hip. Trish was Stephanie's maid-of-honor in her wedding, while Stephanie was always invited to movie premiers and award shows with Trish. If there such a thing as best friends forever, Trish and Stephanie symbolized it.

"I wouldn't miss Wrestlemania for the world! But I have to admit, it's a little weird being here alone."

"How are things between the two of you?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, he officially hates me." Trish put on a contrived smile.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "He doesn't deserve you anyway. You tried to get him clean and he refused. He did that to himself, Trish."

_But it still sucks._ "I know."

"But nevermind that! I'm sure you have been following what's been happening on T.V., right?" Stephanie asked.

_No, not really. _"Um, sure."

"Well, I want you to meet the rest of Evolution. Randy and Dave are really nice guys."

"Randy? Dave?" Trish asked.

"I thought you were watching Raw." Stephanie teased.

"I watch it! Sometimes." Trish quieted her voice.

"Well, let me update you on what's going on so you don't look too stupid when the guys ask you questions." Stephanie laughed.

On the way to the hotel, Stephanie updated Trish on what was happening on Raw and Smackdown! Trish finally got the gist of what was happening and it was a lot. The usual element of betrayal, rage, and deceit ran rampant. The typical good versus evil plotline. While she couldn't name a wrestling maneuver to save her life, Trish loved watching the action. She was a fan since she was a little girl and is still a fan now.

As Trish began to slowly unpack her items in her hotel room, there was a knock on her door. She peeped through the window and noticed Stephanie had guests with her. She could barely see the men but she could tell they were towering. Trish opened the door to greet her guests.

"Hello and who do we have here?" She smiled.

"Trish, I like you to meet the rest of Evolution, Randy Orton and David Batista." Stephanie introduced the men.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Stratus." Randy kissed Trish's hand.

_Oh my, you're a charmer._ "Thank you."

"Excuse the little boy for a minute." Dave teased. "Hello, I'm Dave."

_Hello, I'm available._ Trish briefly looked down at Dave's wedding band. _And you're not._ "Pleasure to meet you, Dave."

"Now that we have exchanged pleasantries, let's go join the other festivities, hmm?" Stephanie said.

Randy held Trish's door open. "After you, Ms. Stratus."

Trish smiled at Randy's kindness. _If you weren't so young, I would really like to get to know you a lot better._ "Thank you, Randy."

"So how do you like the card?" Dave asked.

"The card?" Trish briefly thought about the matches. "Oh yes. It's shaping up to be a good Wrestlemania this year. Even though, I'm not real excited to see the evening gown match."

Randy spoke first. "Oh what's wrong, Trish? You don't want to see Sable's sagging…"

"Randy." Stephanie warned.

Trish laughed. "No, I don't want to see any of that."

Dave's cell phone went off. It was his wife calling him. "Excuse me for a minute. I need to take this."

As the four of them proceeded to the area, Trish overheard Dave telling his wife about the day's plans. "Yeah, I'll just meet you back at the hotel later. And baby, you wouldn't believe who I'm standing next to? Trish Stratus! No, really, she's here. What do you mean, why is someone like her doing here?"

Trish smiled at the conversation. It always made her laugh when people put her up on some sort of pedestal and forget that she's actually normal. _If they only knew how I really act without the glitz and glamour…._

Over the next several hours, Trish accompanied Stephanie everywhere. All of the wrestlers were being extra nice to Trish, which made her wonder. _Are you being nice to me because of my celebrity or because I'm no longer with Jeff?_ Either way, she was having a great weekend…kinda. She was still a little sad that she was alone. While her and Jeff said that they would always be friends, they both knew that was bullshit. But there was no point in crying over spilled milk, now. She needed to focus on the present. And the present meant enjoying a great weekend.

After a fantastic Wrestlemania, the WWE held a party for all the wrestlers and guests in the hotel ballroom of the Sheraton. Trish sat at the table with Stephanie and the rest of Evolution and just enjoyed the activities. She signed autographs for some star-stuck wrestlers and took pictures with their families. It was here that Trish met Dave's wife, Tina. Trish felt like she almost staring at a mirror image of herself. Tina was 5"8, bluish-green eyes, slim figure and very beautiful. Holding her hand was her and Dave's four-year-old daughter, Alessia.

"Trish, I would like for you to meet my wife, Tina." Dave introduced the ladies.

"Pleasure to meet you." Trish stuck out her hand.

"Oh my God! I'm such a huge fan!" Tina clamored. "I have all of your CDs, and I buy the magazine covers you're on!"

"Thank you for supporting me! I really appreciate it! And who do we have here?" Trish bent down to meet the little girl.

Alessia immediately began to hide between Tina's legs. "She's a little shy." Dave said as he picked her up. "Did you want to say hi to your favorite singer?"

Alessia looked at Trish and quickly looked away. "She's just really shy." Dave said as he held her.

Trish smiled. "That's okay. Most kids are shy around me."

"Well, it's past Alessia's bed time so we're going to head upstairs." Tina gathered Alessia from Dave. "Once again, it was awesome to meet you, Ms. Stratus!"

"Please, call me Trish. You're a very lucky woman with this big guy here." Trish motioned to Dave.

"Oh, this lug!" Tina playfully hit Dave. "He's nothing! As a matter of fact, if you want him, you can have him."

Little did Tina know she was going to regret suggesting that.


	3. I've Changed My Mind, Kinda

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content. (I know you've been waiting for that smut, Stratusfied! lol)_

_Vera._

_------------------------------------------------------_

As Trish woke up from her nap, she briefly had a pang of guilt run through her body. She decided that once and for all, she was going to end things with Dave tonight. As she got into her limo and headed to the hotel room, she went over in her head about what she was going to say. Once she arrived at her hotel suite, she quickly un-packed her suitcase and just paced back and forth. Not long after she arrived, did she hear a clicking noise and her hotel suite door open. It was Dave. He walked to the bedroom when he saw Trish sitting on the bed. To his amazement, she was fully clothed.

"Good evening, baby." Dave said as he stood by the doorway.

"Good evening, David." Trish said as she got up and gave him a hug.

Dave took a minute to wrap Trish in a warm and tight embrace. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Trish looked at her lover.

Dave leaned down and gave Trish a soft kiss. He brushed his lips against hers, knowing that it would drive her insane. "How much did you miss me?" He whispered.

_Now, Trish, tell him now!_ Trish pulled away and turned her back. "There's something we should talk about."

Dave walked into the bedroom. "I'm listening."

Trish kept her back towards Dave as she stared at the wall. "I've been thinking about our arrangement and I've been thinking about everything that has been happening and I decided that…" She turned around to face him.

"You decided what, baby?" Dave asked.

Within a few seconds, Dave had his shirt off and he was holding it. It's been several weeks since Trish had seen Dave and she totally forgot how gorgeous he was.His upper body was completely ripped and his deep brown skin reminded her of a dark caramel color. And Trish would not have a problem chewing, nibbling, and sucking on Dave's sweet caramel as it was secretly calling her name. _Come play with me, Trish._

Trish thought about what she was going to say. Giving the news to Dave when he was fully-clothed was easy; giving the news to him when he's half-naked is the hard part. _You know, I was feeling guilty but not anymore!_ "I decided that it's been too long since I had a good fucking so come here." Trish shed her clothing and beckoned Dave to join her on the bed.

It has been too long since they last saw each other, which was about six weeks ago. And while they spoke on the phone once a week and had a little phone sex, nothing compared to the moment. And the moment was here for the taking. Dave stood over Trish as she laid down on the bed. Her nipples were erect and her body was in need of pleasure. Dave pulled Trish to the edge of the bed by her ankles. He lifted one leg up and began to caress it with his large hands. Having Dave touch her body immediately sent shivers up Trish's spine. She began to whimper softly as Dave continued on her other leg.

"You never told me how much you missed me?" He whispered.

"Dave…" Trish moaned.

He put her legs down and spread them open. He then hovered over just slightly as he grabbed her breasts. They were soft and perfect and felt just right in his hands. He leaned down and played with her right nipple with his tongue. The soft, yet firm piece of flesh rolled around Dave's tongue as Trish's whimpers were becoming soft moans.

"You like that, baby?" Dave purred.

"Oh yes." Trish said as she her body began to writher beneath Dave.

Dave held onto Trish's waist with his hands as he began to slowly move down her body. He would taunt and tease Trish by placing kisses to her navel, then move back up to her neck, then move back down to the small patch of hair on her mound, then back up to her nipples. After several minutes of teasing, Trish wasn't sure how much more she could take. She felt herself becoming increasingly wet with lust and she needed something…anything. And she needed it now.

"Dave, don't do this to me." She moaned.

"Tell me what you want, baby, and I'll give it to you." Dave teased.

"Dave…."

"Tell me, Trish. What do you want?"

"I…I…I want you to taste me."

Dave leaned back down and began to lick Trish's mound. She never tasted so sweet and so delicious before and he truly missed pleasuring her. But he couldn't give Trish everything she wanted quite yet. Dave flicked his tongue like a snake's as he continued to lick her core. He abruptly stopped.

"How bad do you want it?" He taunted.

"Oh, you're doing this shit on purpose, aren't you?" Trish said.

"Damn right." Dave smiled.

"Dave, please…." Trish begged.

Dave laid down on the bed beside Trish and motioned her to sit on his face. As Trish lowered herself, she put her hands on the wall for support. Dave grabbed onto Trish and just let her core ride his tongue. He flicked his tongue back and forth added a humming sound to increase the pleasure. Meanwhile, Trish began to rock a little as her soft moans were now screams of pleasure. It has been too long since she had Dave and he was touching all of her spots. Not long after the intense pleasure began, Trish felt her body shake as she was about to have an orgasm.

"Dave…I'm about to cum." She moaned.

"Do it. I want to taste you." Dave whispered.

And that did it. With a few more flicks of his tongue, Trish screamed out Dave's name. Her body shuddered as Dave eased Trish off him. But he was only getting started.

"Bend over." He instructed.

Trish, still reeling from her orgasm, got on all fours as Dave wasted no time in entering her and setting a fast pace. He forcefully grabbed her waist and Trish rocks back, meeting Dave's thrusts. Even though the affair has been ongoing for the past three months, the sex still felt like a new experience to the both of them as it was just raw lust and desire.

Soon, Dave increased his already quick pace and began to thrust harder inside Trish. Meanwhile, Trish reached down and began to pleasure herself as Dave continued giving it to her. Once again, she felt herself about to climax as she plays with her nub faster. Dave also feels his body tense up as he's about to come. With a few more strokes, Trish screams out as her body trembles while Dave moans as he releases inside her. He kisses her back as he slowly pulls out. They both collapse on the bed, totally spent and very happy.

Dave turned over to face Trish. "So what did you really want to tell me?"


	4. And the Temptation Begins

"Well?" Dave asked. "Are you going to tell me?"

Trish had to make a quick decision. If she told Dave what was really on her mind, that would kill the evening and she really didn't want to end everything on a bad note. But what she was going to suggest was not better for her heart.

"I decided that we should probably start seeing each other twice a month." She lied.

"Sounds good." Dave kissed her forehead. "Now you should get some rest. You're going to need it in about 20 minutes." He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Trish laid on Dave's chest. She wanted to break off the affair with him but she just couldn't. Granted, she could get anyone to give her a nice fucking. Sure, she could be close to any man she wanted. But Dave was different. And she knew he felt the same. As she drifted off to her little quick nap, she briefly thought of how the arrangement came to be…

It was February 2005. Trish was still riding high on the success of _Confessions of a Diva._ It has sold over eight million copies to date and she has won a plethora of awards. She decided that she was going to be bold and release another album this year. While many people thought Trish was doing a career-suicide move, she knew what was in her best interest. And her best interest was getting the hell out of her contract with Columbia Records. The album was finished and ready for release for a tentative late March release date. She played the album for many friends and they all agreed that it was one of her best albums to date. One person was particularly happy.

"I'm just glad you're not dragging my name through the mud this time." Jeff commented over the phone.

Trish rolled her eyes. _I'm going to let that one slide._ "So do you have a favorite song?"

"I love all of your music, Trish. You know this." Jeff said.

"I'm glad you said that, Jeff. That means a lot to me."

"So when do you feel the urge to come back to Cameron? We miss you around here."

"Including your little girlfriend?" Trish smirked.

"Debbie doesn't have a problem with us being friends, Trish." Jeff said.

_I'm so sure. _An incoming call was coming in on Trish's cell phone. She noticed it was Stephanie on the other line. "Listen, I need to go now. I'll call you later tonight."

"Take care, Trish. I love you." Jeff said.

Trish felt her heart dropped. He told her those three little words except now he was saying that to her as a friend.

"I love you, too, Jeff." Trish said as she clicked over to Stephanie. "What's up, girlie?"

"I know something you don't know." Stephanie teased.

"Oh?"

"Yep."

Trish briefly had a confused look on her face. "How much longer do you want to torture me like this?"

"Oh, you're no fun. One of the wrestlers has a crush on you."

Trish briefly thought about the roster of wrestlers. "Randy, correct?"

"Yes, but that's not the one I'm referring to."

"Steph, there are 60 wrestlers. Narrow it down for me."

"Well, you already met him."

"And once again, there are 60 wrestlers." Trish rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to visit me? I'm sure he'll like to tell you in person."

Trish pulled out her planner. She only had two weeks to spare until she went on a promotional blitz.

"I can do the next couple weeks."

"Great! I'll make the other arrangements for you. I'm sure the wrestler can't wait to see you again!" Stephanie said as she hung up.

Trish took off her headset and stared at the ceiling. _That's exactly what I need…to be in relationship with another wrestler._

A couple days later, Trish—with her personal assistant, Jen, in tow—flew to Houston, Texas for the Raw taping. As she gathered her luggage, her and Jen went over the gameplan, so to speak.

"Now, I don't want you to embarrass me. So only sleep with one wrestler this time." Trish teased.

"You said Randy is a ho, right? Well, then, that's all I need!" Jen laughed.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Are you still sharing the suite with me?"

"Yes. Why?" Jen asked.

"Nothing. I might need to buy some earplugs, that's all." Trish grimaced.

"Funny." Jen said.

Once Jen and Trish had settled into their hotel suite, Trish called Stephanie to let her know that she had arrived safely in Houston. She barely got off the phone when there was a knock on her door.

"Good evening, Trish." Dave said as he gave Trish a peck on her cheek.

Trish smiled. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Come again?" Dave asked.

"Stephanie told me that a wrestler has a crush on me and I'm trying to figure out who it is."

"Oh…"Dave pretended to be in deep thought. "You know, Orton has a thing for you."

"Well, she said it wasn't Orton. We all know how he feels about me. He can't wait to sleep with me. That's not going to happen." Trish said.

"Why not?"

"I know where he's been and I don't want any diseases." Trish said.

"Ouch. A little harsh, aren't we?" Dave commented.

"Maybe. So what brings this visit? I know you're not just saying hello."

"I was wondering if you could sign some autographs for me and some friends of mine? They still don't believe me that I know you."

"Sure! Just let me know what I need to sign and what to say." Trish said.

"Well, in that case…" Dave left Trish's room and came back with a duffle bag full of items. "…All of this."

Trish stared down at the duffle bag. She knew she was going to be occupied for at least an hour. "Alrighty, then. Let's get started."

Over the hour, Dave and Trish started to get to know each other a little better. She told Dave a little about how she was inspired to get into singing while he shared some wrestling stories with her. Although they briefly knew each other from the past several years when she was with Jeff, tonight was the first time they actually had a full conversation with each other.

"So how long have you been married?" Trish asked.

"Six years." Dave glanced down at his wedding band. "Six interesting years."

"Interesting?" She asked.

"Well, Tina and I met when I was still bouncing in D.C. She used to visit this club called Seduction and she would go there about once or twice a month with her girlfriends. We would say hi and be friendly but nothing more than that, you know? Believe it or not, I'm actually quite reserved so I didn't want to come off like an asshole to her. After a couple months of just being nice, I figured, 'I have nothing to lose so why not?' and I asked her out."

"That's cool." Trish smiled.

"Yeah, so I asked her out and we hit it off right away. We were married two months later. I decided to pursue professional wrestling and I got the call to OVW and she followed me. She had quite a bit of money saved up from her business…"

"Her business?" Trish asked.

"She owns a chain of Italian restaurants."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, so she followed me and supported me. It wasn't all fun, though. We almost divorced because the strain and stress of the business. It's hard when you have a family and you only see them for few days a month. But she became pregnant with Aleesia and things just fell into place."

"That's awesome, Dave. You should be proud. Your wife and daughter are very beautiful." Trish complimented.

Dave looked over at Trish and smiled. "They are."

Trish noticed Dave's heartwarming smile. It really brought out his brown eyes. _But you're married._

"So what about you? Any special men in your life?"

"None. Well, one." Trish said.

"Oh? Who is it? Anyone I know?" Dave asked.

"I doubt it. He's usually wrapped in a towel and strategically placed in my suitcase." Trish hinted.

Dave thought about what Trish said for a minute. He laughed when he realized what she was referring to. "Gotcha."

"Yeah. That's all the company I need right about now."

"And what about Hardy? Are you guys still talking?"

Trish shrugged. "We're trying to be friendly and civil but it's a little hard. There are a lot of unresolved issues and he's trying his damnest not to resolve them."

"So why were you with him for so long if you were so unhappy?" Dave asked.

"You know how when you're with someone and no matter how wrong the relationship is, you still believe in that person? That's how it was with Jeff. And he wasn't a total waste. He always believed in me when I doubted myself. He was—and still is—very honest with me. He never sugarcoated anything. But we were just…" Trish paused. "…too different."

"I didn't know he was even your type." Dave said.

"Well, what did you think my type was?" Trish was curious.

"Well, I don't know…definitely not Hardy." Dave said.

"You want to know what my type is?" She asked.

"Sure. Who turns you on?" Dave asked.

"You do." Trish looked in his eyes.

Dave felt like he was in a surreal moment. He was in a hotel bedroom suite with one of the world's most popular entertainers and she just told him—in not so many words—that she would love to sleep with him. _I must be dreaming._

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Dave, you're hot. It would be impossible not to be attracted to you." Trish admitted.

"Well, the feeling is the same. I guess you can say now you know who has the crush on you." Dave also admitted.

Trish immediately felt uncomfortable. Two people who had a mutual feeling of want for each other couldn't act on it. "I'm going to head to the kitchen and eat some ice cream." She quickly left the bedroom.

Dave followed Trish into the kitchen. He saw her eating an ice cream sundae on top of the kitchen counter. Dave stood by the entryway and watched her. "Are you supposed to eat that?" He teased.

"I work out five times a week for two hours a day. I think I can afford this." Trish smiled as she licked her spoon.

Dave couldn't help but to watch Trish. She was in a white tank top and some barely-there short shorts. She was in very little make-up and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. And the way she was eating her ice cream sundae suggested that she wasn't just hungry for ice cream. If Dave thought he wasn't paying too much attention, he was dead-wrong. Trish caught onto his eyes like a crazed fan stalking a celebrity.

"Did you want some of this?" Trish asked.

Dave walked over to Trish and stood in-between her legs. "Were you referring to the ice cream?"

Trish licked her lips and grabbed another spoonful of ice cream. She placed the spoon by Dave's lips. "Maybe."

Dave took a bite of the sundae and grabbed the bowl from Trish. He was leaning against her and began to feed her some ice cream. "Well, we're just going have to find out what's really on your mind, aren't we?"

Dave was leaning against Trish's chest and they both could feel each other's heartbeat. If there was such a thing as sexual tension, Trish and Dave were definitely feeling it. She was eager to sample his kissing and he was just as willing to let her. Just as they were about to kiss each other, they were distracted.


	5. I Want You

_Author's Note: So as I was typing the slow dance scene, I was listening to Avila Brothers' I Want You. If you ever heard the song, you can see why it's seductive. If you haven't heard the song, I recommend that you check it out. It's very sexy and very enticing._

_Vera._

"Hey Trish, do you have any condoms I can borrow for the night?" Jen yelled from her bedroom.

"Um, I have some condoms you can _use_, yes." Trish yelled back.

Jen came into the kitchen. "Well, what should I…oh, am I interrupting something here?" She smiled.

Trish looked at the compromising position that her and Dave were currently in. Dave was still in-between her legs and against her flesh. "No, Dave was just feeding me ice cream."

_I bet he is._ "Well, I'll leave you two be." Jen walked back to her bedroom.

Dave put the bowl of ice cream down and stepped away from Trish. "I think I need to go back to my room now."

Trish eased herself down from the counter and walked Dave over to the front door. "Thanks for stopping by. I really appreciate it."

Dave smiled as he grabbed his duffle bag. "No, thank you. Thank you for signing all of these autographs."

Trish got on her tip-toes and gave Dave a peck on the cheek. "You're welcome."

Dave instantaneously dropped his duffle bag and grabbed Trish by her waist. He whispered in her ear. "I really appreciate it."

If there was such a thing as a perfect moment, Trish and Dave had the opportunity laid out for the taking. She was wearing little to none clothing, a gorgeous man was holding her and she was almost positive that Dave could give her core some much-needed attention. _But you're married._

"I'll see you later." Trish said.

Dave let Trish go and picked up his bag. "I'll see you later."

Once Dave left her hotel suite, Trish shed her clothing and jumped into the shower. She felt like she set a new record for the world's longest cold shower.

The next morning, Trish woke up to the bright sunlight. She briefly stared out the window. She thought about the previous night's activities. While she did not feel guilty because nothing happened, she definitely felt uncomfortable. She silently thanked Jen for interrupting the ice cream tasting, so to speak. But Trish was also pissed at her. _I could've gotten some last night and she killed it._ But her anger had to wait for a later time. Stephanie had an itinerary of activities for her and Trish to do.

After some quality time with her vibrator and yet another cold shower, Trish put on some gym clothes and headed downstairs to the hotel gym. As she made her way to the elliptical climber, Dave entered the gym.

"Good morning, sunshine." He smiled.

Trish looked over. He was wearing a dark blue tank top that just barely covered his muscular body and some jogging shorts that covered his equally massive legs. _Damn_._ That reminds me I need to buy some new batteries._

"Good morning, Dave." Trish smiled back.

"Going to burn off those calories from the sundae, eh?" Dave smirked.

_Oh, I burned those calories off last night and this morning. _"Of course." Trish grinned.

While the two worked out, there was an obvious uncomfortable feeling between the two parties. It wasn't because of what happened last night but rather what _didn't happen_. Maybe it was a good thing that Jen interrupted them. Maybe it was a good thing that nothing transpired. _But if it's such a good thing, why do I want him so bad? Trish thought._ She figured she had enough strange feelings for awhile and stopped her workout short.

"Leave so soon?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Stephanie has a list of stuff that she wants us to do, so I'm going to head out."

Dave stopped the treadmill and got off. "About last night…"

"Don't worry about it." Trish interrupted. "We were just in the heat of the moment."

"So should I apologize for being so aggressive?" Dave asked/

"Hmm…that's a hard one." Trish thought aloud.

"It could be." Dave smiled.

Trish opened her mouth in shock. "Somebody has a dirty mind."

"And someone had a dirtier mind if you understood it." Dave winked.

"I'll see you around, Dave." Trish walked off.

Dave watched Trish walked out of the gym. While he knew that they were participating in harmless flirting, he also knew he needed to stop while he was ahead. _Before somebody gets hurt._

Later that afternoon, Trish, Stephanie and Jen met up for lunch in downtown Phoenix. They stopped by The Wells Restaurant for a little girl chat. While Trish was abstaining from sex for the time being, she lived vicariously through Stephanie and Jen. Stephanie was explaining new sexual positions that her and Paul have tried while Jen was raving about how awesome Randy was in bed.

"I do not understand how you sleep with that!" Trish said disgustedly.

"What? He's Randy fucking Orton. Have you seen how incredible his physique is?" Jen grabbed her chest.

"It's nothing compared to Paul's. I swear his chest equally matches his…"

Trish held up a hand. "I get the picture, Steph." She said as Jen and Stephanie burst in laughter.

"So what about you? No men in your life?" Stephanie asked.

"None. I have my handy-dandy vibrator and that's all I need."

"Bullshit." Jen coughed.

Stephanie looked at Jen and then looked at Trish. 'Is there something you want to tell me?"

Trish rolled her eyes at Jen. "No, there's not."

"You scream, I scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Jen teased.

Stephanie had a puzzled look. "Okay, what happened?"

Trish glared at Jen. "Nothing."

"Yeah, nothing yet." Jen murmured.

"Do you want me to fire you?" Trish threatened.

"Can someone please fill me in?" Stephanie was getting frustrated.

"Trish and Dave were…"

"…Eating ice cream." Trish finished.

"It doesn't sound like that's all that happened." Stephanie smiled.

"Well, unfortunately," Trish looked at Jen. "That's all that happened."

"Well, be careful, Trish. He's married with a daughter." Stephanie warned.

"I know, I know. That's why nothing is happening between us. And nothing is going to happen between us." _Am I believing that bullshit line? _

Later that night after the Raw house show, several wrestlers went out for a few drinks and dancing at one of the local bars. In the booth, Jen and Randy were very much engrossed with each other as Jen was sitting on Randy's lap and their lips were permanently attached to each other's. Meanwhile, Trish was exchanging stories with a few of the Divas about life on the road. As a precaution, Trish kept her distance from Dave, who immediately picked up on it. While a few of the local women were entertaining Dave and Ric Flair with their compliments and over-exposed low-cut necklines, Dave's center was on Trish. Once Stacy excused herself to the restroom, Dave immediately sat beside Trish.

"How long do you plan to avoid me?" He whispered.

"I'm not avoiding you, Dave." Trish said as she took a sip of her Strawberry Daiquiri.

"Um hmm…then what do you call it?"

"I'm getting to know the other wrestlers. Is that a crime?" Trish asked.

Dave put his lips against Trish's right ear. "No, but denying what happened last night is."

_Oh shit…_Trish felt an arousal like never before. Thank goodness a song came on the jukebox. "I need to go dance." Trish left the booth.

She walked over to Edge. "Let's dance now." She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

A slow R&B song was playing. The title could not have been more appropriate as it was titled, 'I Want You.' Trish's body rhythmically swayed to the music as she slowly grinded her hips against Edge's. All of the eyes of the patrons were focused on the pair in the middle of the dance floor. But Trish's eyes were not on Edge's nor were they closed. They were entirely on Dave's. And she was mouthing the lyrics specifically to him.

_My body is burning with desire /I love how you're doing me/My love is for you, don't make me wait/ Ooh, you got me so into you/Oh how I need you/ I want you to want me too_

As Trish was grinding more against Edge, her view never left Dave's. She kept mouthing the chorus over and over to him. And the message was loud and clear.

_I want you now/I want you now._


	6. Moment of Truth

Later that night…

As Trish seduced Dave with the song, his eyes were speaking loud and clear to her. If Trish felt that she needed Dave, he was definitely reciprocating the feeling. The other wrestlers thought Dave was the man for having Trish "choose" him. But Dave knew there was more. It was just a matter of convincing Trish the same. After the dance, Trish decided that it was time for her to go back to the hotel and take her third cold shower of the day. While Trish felt like she was getting the "last laugh" by teasing Dave, it didn't help what it was doing to her increasingly want.

"Remind me that the next time I want to tease a guy, I should pick one that's not married." Trish complained to Jen.

"I don't see what the problem is, Trish. He's obviously not faithful. No man who is faithful to his wife acts that way." Jen explained.

"But I respect marriage, Jen and I've done enough." Trish said as she pulled out the room key.

Jen stepped inside the hotel suite. "I say you should go for it."

"And I say it's time for me to go to bed." Trish smiled.

"Trish, think about it. How often do you have a hot-ass guy seduce you like that?"

Trish gave Jen a smirk. "Okay…let me rephrase it."

"Good night, Jen." Trish then retired to her room.

Meanwhile at Dave's hotel room…

"What time did you want to head to the gym tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. I say around eight? Does that work?" Dave replied.

"Sounds good." Paul got up and began to leave until he turned around. "Say, what's up with you and the diva?"

"Trish? Nothing." _And I'm suffering from a serious case of blue balls because of it._

"Are you sure it's nothing? It sure in the hell didn't look like nothing when she was singing that song to you."

"Oh that?" Dave feigned interest.

"Oh that? Please! It's obvious that she wants you, man."

"Well, nothing is happening. She knows about Tina."

"And when has that stopped you from fucking a bitch?" Paul chuckled.

"Funny."

"Well, I'm going to head upstairs and take care of the wifey. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Paul said.

"Alright, see you later."

Dave laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. While he tried to go to bed, he couldn't get his mind off Trish. She was so beautiful, so enticing, and he wanted her. And he knew she wanted him too. _No woman does something like that and not feel anything for someone? _But he needed to clear his mind and snap back into reality. And what better way to do that than to call home.

"Hey baby!" Tina beamed over the phone.

"How are you, honey?"

"I'm doing well. How is everything? Are you getting enough rest?"

"Trying to. Because I'm going after the belt now, I'll be doing some more promotional appearances and interviews."

"Dave, I barely see you enough as it is." Tina complained.

"I know, baby, but it's only temporary. I'll have a few days off next week when I'll be home."

"Good. Alessia misses you. She's always asking when you're going to be home."

"Tell her I'll be home soon and I'll read a bedtime story to her." Suddenly there was a knock on Dave's door. He stayed on his cell phone as he went to go answer it.

"She loves how you do the voices. She's always saying that I don't do them quite well like Daddy." Tina giggled.

Dave opened his door and saw Trish standing in front of him. She was still in her low-slung jeans and half-tank top from earlier. She was smiling._ She is going to give me the worst case of blue balls, Dave thought._

"Can I come in?" She mouthed.

"Well, I miss doing the voices as well." Dave beckoned Trish inside his room. "And I can't wait to see the two of you again."

Trish sat down on Dave's bed and listened to the conversation he was having. If she was feeling a little guilty about the seduction, it was now ten-fold. _Fuck, I can't break up a family._

"Hey baby, I need to retire now. But I'll call you first thing in the morning." Dave said.

"Okay, baby. I love you." Tina said.

"I love you, too." Dave hung up.

"How are Tina and Alessia?"

" They're doing well. Alessia misses me reading to her at night." Dave smiled.

"Aww, how cute." Trish said. "Um, about what happened earlier…"

"Mm hmm?"

"I got a little carried away. I didn't mean to put so much focus on you."

"I didn't mind that. I bet Adam did, though." Dave chuckled.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's not my type, anyways. I already know what I want." She then glanced over at Dave.

And once again, there was the awkwardness between the two of them. It was still winter but it was definitely hotter than a Palm Springs day in the hotel room. And Dave and Trish were feeling the heat.

"Um, I should probably be heading back to my suite now." Trish got up and began walking to door.

Dave got up and followed Trish. "Thank you for coming over."

Trish looked at Dave. Her breathing became a little heavy as she tried to speak. Her voice only came out to a whisper. "You're welcome."

As Trish opened the door, she was standing too close and she moved backwards so she open the door all the way. It was then that she bumped into Dave, who was standing right behind her. She turned around and their eyes locked on one another.

"Dave…" Trish breathed.

"Yes?"

"Um, good night." Trish said.

"Good night." Dave whispered.

_Oh, who am I fooling?_ "Dave, I can't do this anymore. Something has to give."

Dave then leaned down and whispered in Trish's ear. "I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

"We have a lot of fun together. And I think you and I can agree that there is definitely some sexual tension between us."

_Just a smidge._ "Go on."

"I would like to get to know you better, Trish." Dave held one of her hands.

Trish looked down at Dave's hand. She knew exactly what that little gesture meant. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Trish questioned.

Dave once again brushed his lips against Trish's earlobe. "What do you think I'm asking you?"

Trish slightly squirmed at the desire that Dave was creating in her. She never felt like she wanted someone so bad in her life. The way he would tease her with hardly any movement drove her nuts. She loved every minute of it and secretly craved more. As she tried to regain her composure, Trish barely spoke as she locked onto Dave's eyes. "It sounds like you're asking me to be your mistress."

Dave did not say a single word. His eyes told Trish everything she needed to hear.


	7. My Wife Should Thank You

"I need to go now. I have some business to take care of." Trish whispered.

"Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow?" Dave suggestively asked.

_Will you stop seducing me, damn it._ "Um, I need to take care of it now."

Dave reluctantly let go of Trish. "Okay. Do you need me to walk you up to your suite? You don't have anyone with you." _Please say yes._

Trish knew that she whatever she decided was going to be a mistake. "Um, sure."

Dave followed Trish out of his hotel room and into a nearby elevator. As the doors closed, the anticipation began. Dave was standing right next to Trish and she tried her damnest to make sure she didn't make any eye contact.

"Do men always make you this nervous or am I just the lucky one?" Dave asked.

"I'm not nervous, Dave."

"Okay, uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable, neither."

Dave turned Trish's face towards his. "Then what is it?"

Before Trish could answer, they were soon joined by other patrons of the hotel and they made small talk. Once the other patrons reached their floor, Trish and Dave continued up to her suite.

"You never did answer my question." Dave said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm not uncomfortable or nervous." Trish replied.

"That wasn't the question I was referring to." Dave said.

_I figured as much._ "I need to think about it."

"It'll be no-strings attached. You can go ahead and date whoever."

"If that's the case, why do you want me to be your mistress?"

Dave looked at Trish. She was definitely sassy and he liked that part of her personality. "I think the real question is: Why are you taking so long to tell me yes?"

"Oh, look, we're at my suite." Trish waited for the elevator doors to open and walked out as Dave followed her.

Dave walked Trish to her suite door. She turned around to face him. "Well, I'm here. Thank you for escorting me."

"You're welcome. Trish, I need to ask you something."

_Yes, you can spend the night. _"Yes?"

"If I wasn't married, would you have invited me in?"

_I would invite you in right now, wife or not._ "Maybe."

"Just wondering." Dave gave Trish a peck. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." Trish opened her door and went inside.

Meanwhile, Dave stood outside with his clenched fists. _How many times am I going to jack off tonight?_

Back inside Trish's suite…

"Jen, you would not believe what just happened to me right now." Trish started to speak as she turned on the light. "Dave asked me to…holy shit!"

Jen quickly covered her and Edge up. They were on the living room floor wearing nothing but smiles. "Good evening."

_Now I really wish I stayed with Dave. _"Um, I'll tell you in the morning. Good night."

"Oh Trish, thanks for the dance tonight!" Edge smiled.

"Not a problem." Trish shook her head and went to her room.

As Trish stuffed earplugs in her ears, she took out her vibrator. She spent quite a bit of money for the product and it was worth every penny. The Rabbit. _Maybe I should call you Dave instead, Trish smiled as she put the vibe to use._

The next morning…

Dave and Paul were lifting weights at Gold's Gym. Since they were training partners, they had a set routine on what areas of their bodies they worked on. Some days, it was all about the upper-body: biceps, triceps, forearms and abs. On other days, it was the lower body: quads, hamstrings, and calves. Because both men trained enthusiastically, they were perfect training partners for each other.

"Let me get this straight…you had the hottest bitch on the planet in your room last night and nothing happened again?" Paul said as he did a rep of dumbbell curls.

"She said something about needing to go back to her room and taking care of business." Dave huffed through a rep.

Paul put down his barbells. "Yeah, dumb-ass, taking care of business meant she needed to get off."

Dave rolled his eyes. "I know this."

"And you didn't offer to help? I know you must have an arsenal of lines you could've used."

"She didn't want to stay and I wasn't about to force her. Besides, maybe it's a good thing that she left. I was getting distracted."

"Um hmm. And keep telling yourself that when you're jacking off thinking about her." Paul smirked.

Dave finished his rep and put his barbells away. _It is a good thing that nothing happened between us. Now I just need to keep saying that over and over until I believe it._

Meanwhile, at Trish's hotel suite….

"Jen, is everything packed? I don't want to leave anything behind." Trish called out.

"Yeah, I got everything." Jen double-checked all of the luggage. "Oh, I think you forgot something."

Trish looked around at her luggage. "Oh? What?"

"Your goddamn mind." She smiled.

"We're not going into this."

"He fucking asked you to be his mistress and you turned him down?" Jen was in disbelief.

"I didn't turn him down. I just said that I needed to think about it and I left."

"What is there to think about?" Jen asked.

"Um, let's see…his wife and kid, for starters." Trish smiled.

"But if it's only sex, what's the problem?"

_It's not only sex and that's the problem._ "Don't you have any morals?"

"Yes, and I checked them at the door last night. You should've too."

"You can fuck whoever and whatever you want. I'm not down with that. I can't live with a guilty conscious whenever I see his wife and daughter."

"Yeah, but what are the odds of that happening? Think about it. You have a busy schedule, so does he. When in the hell are you going to run into the wifey?"

_That's true. The odds are second-to-none._ "Nevermind that. Stephanie is riding with us to Santa Fe. So we need to hurry and meet her at the airport."

An hour later, Trish and Jen checked out of their hotel room and headed to the airport. They boarded Trish's private jet and were soon joined by Stephanie.

"So tell me about this little dance you did last night?" Stephanie teased.

"It was nothing. I was just having some fun." Trish brushed it off.

"Um hmm. Well, I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"The company is trying to increase Dave's female fanbase."

"So? I imagine he has a large one." _And I'm not referring to his fans._

"But we were wondering if there was a way you can put him in one of your videos? Everyone knows he's married so there won't be any rumors of you two."

_Not yet. _"Well, have you asked him? I need his consent too."

"We're going to. If he says yes, would it be possible to shoot the video next week during his downtime?"

Trish suddenly remembered the conversation Dave had with Tina. He really looked forward to seeing her and Alessia. "What about in two weeks? I can open my schedule then."

"Sure, two weeks will do." Stephanie smiled. "I'll let my father know and we'll ask Dave later."

"What about we ask him now since it's still fresh in our minds?" Jen suggested.

_Oh, you're so fired. _"He's probably busy and…"

"That's a great idea, Jen! Let me reach him now." Stephanie pulled out her cell phone.

Trish looked over at Jen, who smiled brightly. "I'm going to kill you." She mouthed.

"I love you too." Jen blew Trish a kiss.

"Sure, she's right here. Let me get her." Stephanie handed Trish the phone. "It's Dave."

Trish took the phone. "Hello?"

"So you want me to be in one of your videos?"

"Sure. Only if you want to."

"Is there a love scene?" Dave hinted.

"There could be one."

"How about you make one and I'll do it."

Trish thought about the potentially wrong situation ahead of her. But she also figured that if it's just a love scene, there was nothing wrong with that. "Okay. My manager will give you all of the details later."

"I look forward to making a video with you, Trish." Dave said.

_Something tells me that you mean that in more ways than one, Trish thought. _

Several days later, Dave finally had a couple days off and he took the first flight to D.C. Tina and Alessia met him at the airport, anxiously awaiting his return.

"Daddy!" Alessia ran to her father.

"Hey pumpkin!" Dave picked up his daughter and twirled her.

Tina walked up to Dave. "Hey baby, I missed you."

Dave put Alessia down and kissed his wife. "I missed you too. Say, you wouldn't believe what happened to me this week?"

"What happened?"

"Trish Stratus asked me to be in one of her videos!"

Tina had a puzzled look on her face. "Why you? Why not Paul or someone hotter?" She teased.

"Real cute, babe." Dave smiled. "Isn't that exciting?"

"That is! Do you know what song it's for?"

"I won't know for another couple days. But I had to share that with you because I'm scheduled to shoot the video next week."

"Next week? Dave…" Tina began to complain. "…I've only seen you four days this month and it's halfway over."

"Trish promised me that it was only a one day shoot and then I'll be here in D.C."

"Well, okay. But you need to give me something to hold me over for a couple weeks, then." Tina said suggestively.

"Not a problem." Dave winked.

Later that night, after Dave read Alessia the story of the Tortoise and the Hare, he had some alone time with Tina—and boy, did they put that alone time to good use. As they were feeding each other cheesecake, Tina and Dave became so aroused that they didn't bother making to their bedroom. Instead, they made love on the kitchen floor. Tina steadily rode Dave as he talked dirty to her.

"You missed Daddy's big cock, don't you?" Dave whispered to his wife.

"Fuck yes." Tina screamed as she threw her head back as she began to ride Dave faster.

During the kitchen session, Dave placed some dish towels on the floor so Tina's knees would be comfortable when he made love to her from behind. He slid inside her, inch by inch, enjoying the snug fit that Tina had. Meanwhile, Tina was trying to hold steady on the kitchen floor with the heels of hands.

While Tina was known to be a screamer, she did her best to quiet down, since doggy-style was the position that always gave her an orgasm each and every time and Dave knew it. He alternated between a fast pace and slow and steady to pleasure his wife. All of the sexual frustration that Trish created in him, he expressed through Tina. And did she ever get the fucking of her life that night.

Over the course of several hours, Tina and Dave made love four times, which each time being more passionate than the previous one. Finally, after their last session—which was in their bedroom—they both felt content and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. As Tina rolled over, Dave spooned her from behind. As he fell back asleep, his thoughts were filled of when he could see Trish again.


	8. Lights, Cameras, Action!

_Author's Note: In case you recognize the lyrics, it's from Craig David's 'Follow Me.'_

_And while this chapter does not contain sexual content…well, actually it does, lol, it does contain mature content._

_To Stratusfied, um…hmm…I'm just going to back slowly away from the computer...lol_

_Vera._

Two weeks later….

Trish was getting ready to release a single from her upcoming album entitled, _Pure Stratusfaction._ She and Columbia Records decided that the first single should reflect how Trish is feeling, rather than current radio airplay. _If that's the case, we might as well release a song called Fuck Me Hard, Trish quipped._

Since Dave was going to be her co-star and she needed to release her obvious sexual tension, she chose the perfect first single. It was called, "Follow Me." It definitely reflected how Trish was feeling and Dave being her co-star was going to help relieve a lot of sexual feelings. _Or create them._

As Dave arrived on the set, he was surprised to see what was in store. He was in a loft that was surrounded by candles. In a corner, there was a bathroom that had a bubble bath drawn with more candles and in another corner, a bedroom set with the same décor. _This is going to be fun._

Dave was quickly prepped in a small dressing area. He was instructed to change into a barely-there flesh toned thong bikini. He was given a robe to wear whenever he didn't have to shoot a scene. Meanwhile, he was being treated like a first-class celebrity. He was offered refreshments and whatever else he needed to be comfortable. _This is great. _

"Are you ready for the scene?" The director asked Dave.

"Sure. What scene is it?"

"You and Trish are going to be in the tub."

_Hell yes._ "Sure, I'm ready."

"Good, follow me." The director led Dave to the Jacuzzi-type tub. "I'm going to need you sit in the tub and Trish will be out in a second."

Dave quickly disrobed and sat inside the bubble bath. It was actually very relaxing with the candles surrounded it and the lavender scent. He was truly enjoying himself until he saw Trish appear from the curtains. She walked over to the tub.

"Having fun?" Trish asked.

"I would be having more if you were in here with me." Dave said.

"I will be in a second." Trish looked at the director. "Should I disrobe now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Trish took off her robe and Dave's mouth was wide open. Trish was wearing a flesh-colored thong and pasties. And that was it.

"Trish, go ahead and get in the tub with Dave. Make sure you're comfortable."

Trish stepped inside the tub. "The scene calls that I have to be on top of you and we're simulating sex. You know this, right?"

"Yeah, I read the scene. So how does one simulate sex?"

"Well.." Trish sat down on Dave's lap. "You feel where my crotch is? I'm on your knee."

"That's not my knee." Dave chuckled.

Trish laughed. "I bet it isn't."

"So do we simulate kissing as well?" Dave asked.

"No, we kiss, but it has to be realistic. It can't be fake."

"I'm sure we both can be pretty realistic with our lips, hmm?"

"I bet."

The director walked over to the pair. "Okay, I'm sure the choreographer has went over on how the scene should be, right?"

"Yes." Both Dave and Trish nodded.

"Okay, let's film!" The director hurried out of the shot. "And action!"

As the music started to play, Dave and Trish began to simulate the passionate sex they were supposed to have in a bubble bath. Trish's breasts were strategically covered with bubbles while her bare back was exposed. The scene called for Trish to pretend that she was riding Dave while she captured his lips in a kiss. As they began to plant kisses on each other, Dave and Trish were caught up with each other. The soft kisses became more passionate as the pair began to play with each other's tongues. And Trish was feeling more aroused by the second.

The next scene called for Trish to exchange positions. Trish was leaning against Dave's chest as he planted kisses on her neck. While it wasn't a part of the script, Dave cupped Trish's breasts and he also began to lick her neck. And the lyrics of the song were the perfect backdrop.

_In your letter it said you wanted to talk to me/That you're missing my loving/Asking am I gonna give it to ya /He said I like the way you put it down on me me baby/That there's nothing more he'd rather do, do than/Follow me follow me to my bedroom_

While some actors complained about how uncomfortable love scenes are, Trish was becoming too aroused to notice. While she was supposed to be sitting on Dave's thigh simulating sex, Trish was actually grinding against his shaft, which was becoming harder and harder by the second.

"Cut! Wow, that was steamy! Okay, people! Let's go to the bedroom scene!" The director said.

Trish looked up at Dave. "How are you feeling?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dave smiled.

Trish stood up inside the bathtub. "I hope you don't poke someone with that."

"Actually I was hoping that I do." Dave said suggestively.

Trish laughed. "I'll meet you in the bedroom." She then slipped on a robe and headed towards the bedroom set.

Making sure that no one saw his obvious hard-on, Dave carefully got out of the tub and slipped on his robe. He made his way toward the bedroom set where Trish was once again being prepped. The next scene called for Dave to be on top of Trish and he would be lying if he didn't admit that he looked forward to that.

Dave disrobed again and got in-between the sheets. He was instructed by the choreographer on what he should do and then he waited for Trish's anticipated return. When she did enter the bedroom scene, her hair was down and she was just as beautiful as before.

"Are you ready for this?" Trish said.

"I am if you are."

_If you only knew._ "Let's get started."

Once everyone was in place, the director quickly began filming again. While Dave was instructed to "hump" Trish's thigh, he was very much in-between her legs. And Trish did not mind one bit. As the scene called for a kiss, Dave and Trish could no longer contain their lust for each other as the closed-mouth kiss became an open one.

Trish caressed Dave's back as he once again dived at her neck. While the director and his staff were complimenting Trish on how real her facial expressions were, little did they know that she was not acting. She didn't need to. Dave was giving the pleasure she needed and she didn't care if it was in front of ten other people.

"Alright, cut! That's enough for right now. Let's say we take about a two-hour lunch, everyone?" The director suggested as he looked around to see everyone nodding in agreement. "Okay, let's start shooting again in a couple hours."

"Dave and I are going to rehearse some more of the love scene for a little bit." Trish said to the director.

"Okay, but don't rehearse too much. I want it be natural." The director said as he walked out.

Dave and Trish remained in the position they were in and watched everyone clear out of the closed set. "How are you feeling?" Trish asked.

Dave looked down at her. "Trish, the only thing that is stopping me from fucking your brains out is this thong I'm wearing."

Trish looked up at Dave. He was still on top of her. Trish thought to herself over and over if she was sure about what she was going to tell him. But she decided that if she didn't, she was going to make a huge mistake. But if she did tell him, she was also making a huge mistake. _But my body needs him and needs him now._

"Take it off." She suggested.

Dave looked at Trish in disbelief. "Are you sure? Because once I get started…"

"Do you want to talk or fuck?" Trish huffed.


	9. Yes, I'll Be Your Mistress

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content. Yep, there's a little smut...lol_

_Vera._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well? Are you going to keep chit-chatting or give me what I want?" Trish asked.

Dave smiled. _That's my girl._ He slipped his thong off while Trish took hers off. Dave was ready to slide inside Trish until the both of them heard a noise.

"Is that the door opening?" Trish asked.

"Trish? Dave?" Stephanie called out.

"Isn't this just my fucking luck." Dave muttered as he rolled off Trish.

"Just a sec, Steph. We're getting dressed in here." Trish quickly got out of bed and slipped on a robe.

Dave rolled over on his side and propped some pillows near his crotch so Stephanie wouldn't see the obvious hard-on. "Not quite how I imagined how the scene would end."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing that she interrupted us." Trish said as she tied her robe.

"I know you don't mean that." Dave replied.

Trish glanced over at Dave. The way he was casual laying on his side made her want to take off her robe and attack him. But Stephanie was only a few feet away. "I'll be right back."

Stephanie scurried over to Trish and hugged her once she appeared. "Soooo….how's everything going?"

"Everything is going great. We're ahead of schedule and Dave is being an absolute professional." Trish complimented.

"Good to hear." Stephanie looked around the set. "Are you?"

_I was until five minutes ago. _"Yes. He's married, Steph."

"I know that. I'm just not sure if you know that." Stephanie said. "I mean, I see a bathtub and rose petals strewn about. And I'm pretty sure behind those curtains is a bed. Where's Dave?"

"He's in the bed." Trish said.

Stephanie's mouth dropped. "I hope you two weren't…"

"No, we weren't." _Thanks for interrupting us._

"Are you sure? You're not lying to me, are you?"

"It was your idea that he starred in my video."

"And I want to make sure that whatever sexual tension you guys have will end here at the set. I don't want you to get hurt again, Trish."

"Well, thank you for looking out for me, Steph, but I got this one."

"So where's Dave? I want to say hi to him." Stephanie looked around.

"Dave, Stephanie is here." Trish yelled to him. _And I hope you're soft now._

Within a few moments, Dave appeared from the curtain that separated the bedroom set wearing a robe and carrying a small pillow that covered his still-hard member. "Good afternoon, Stephanie."

"Good afternoon. How is everything going?"

_Everything was going just fine until you showed up._ "Great! Trish is an absolute professional and she's been teaching me some of the ins and outs of the music business."

_Oh, I wanted to teach you some ins and outs, alright, Trish thought._

"Good to hear. Well, I'm about to head out now. I just wanted to see how everything was going." Stephanie smiled. "I'll talk to you guys later." She then left the set.

"And I'm so not horny anymore." Trish sat down on a nearby stool.

"I'm sure I can change your mind." Dave stood in front of Trish.

Trish looked up at Dave. She was exactly eye-level with his groin area and he knew what she wanted. Dave was practically daring Trish to open his robe and sample a taste. Trish pulled Dave closer to her and slowly began to open his robe but he stopped her.

"No, allow me." Dave motioned Trish to stand up.

Trish followed Dave's instruction and he kneeled down. He opened Trish's robe and exposed her. He kissed Trish's navel ring and the surrounding areas as he held onto her waist. He then moved down what he referred to as "the landing strip," the small patch of hair on Trish's mound.

"Cute." Dave commented.

Trish was trying to gather her breath. "Thank you."

Seeing Trish in a most vulnerable moment gave Dave an idea. "Do you mind if I try something?"

Trish was instantly hesitant. "What are you going to try?"

"Trust me on this one." Dave nudged Trish to spread her legs on just slightly. "You might want to use the stool for leverage."

"Really? And why's that?" Trish looked down at him.

Before Dave could answer, he brushed his index finger against Trish's nub and she immediately let out a soft moan. As Dave hinted that she would, Trish placed her left foot on top of the stool as Dave kept caressing her clit.

"You like that, baby?" Dave teased.

"Oh God yes." Trish moaned.

As Dave progressed, Trish felt pleasure that she had not experienced in a long time. Ever since her break-up with Jeff, Trish has been celibate for the most part. She only masturbated when she could no longer tolerate being aroused. But now she had a man pleasuring her and he was doing a damn good job at it.

Dave kept caressing Trish's nub softly as she was having an incredibly hard time to remain still. Her body instinctively began to ride Dave's fingers while she held onto his shoulders.

"Dave…" Trish called out.

"Mmm…you want more?" Dave whispered.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure…"Dave teased. "You haven't agreed to be my mistress."

"Dave, please…."

"Give me what I want and I'll give you what you want."

Trish was finding it incredibly hard to keep her impending orgasm under control. While she knew that sleeping with a married man was wrong, right about now she really didn't care. He had something that she wanted and he was making her work for it.

"Yes, I'll be your mistress." Trish moaned.

"What was that?" Dave began to work Trish's nub faster.

Trish felt her body shake as began to moan louder. "I'll do it now just make me cum!"

Dave smiled as he kept rubbing Trish until her body climaxed. She screamed while she held steady onto Dave's shoulders with her hands. After a few moments of catching her breath, Trish sat on the stool while Dave still kneeled in front of her and whispered in her ear.

"Now if I can do that with my fingers, just imagine what I can do to you with other parts of my body."


	10. So Much For No Strings Attached

With the release of "Follow Me," Trish's song went straight to number one. Not to mention that the video was the most requested video on all of the music network stations. The video was almost banned for its racy content and some critics labeled the video as soft-core porn. But all of the controversy just made Trish that much more popular and increased Dave's female fanbase at the same time.

Since the making of the video (and the subsequent orgasm), Trish has avoided Dave like the plague. While she has been very busy promoting her new album and song, she had time to talk to Dave if she wanted. _But out of sight, out of mind._

Until Wrestlemania 21 weekend…

The weather forecasters predicted beautiful weather for Wreslemania and they couldn't be more right. It was a clear week in Los Angeles, California. The weather was just perfect for laying out in the sun. There was no need to carry a sweater, for the sun didn't go down until at least seven at night. The palm trees slightly swayed to the whispering wind and the sky was crisp and clear. Stephanie once again invited Trish to tag along for the week and Trish readily accepted. She wouldn't miss the biggest event of the year for the world.

"So congratulations on the new single. I heard it entered its fourth week at number one."

"Thank you. I really had a lot of strong feedback about the song. At first I thought it was too sexual."

"So you made the video sexual?" Stephanie laughed.

Trish thought back to the video. The only thought that went through her mind was the orgasm Dave gave her during the lunch break…and the orgasm he gave her again when the shooting was finished. Dave was no where near Trish during the second orgasm for he didn't have to be. Trish had no problem pretending that her vibrator was him.

"It was a fun shoot." Trish smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I bet." Stephanie muttered when someone caught her attention. "There's someone else I want you to meet. I think he's a good fit for you."

"Steph, I told you no more…"

Stephanie and Trish walked up to John Cena. "Trish, I want you to meet John Cena. He's one of our up-and-coming stars."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Stratus." John kissed her hand.

Trish looked up at John. He was significantly taller than her, which was normal because Trish was only 5"5. But damn, he had it going on. While he was wearing a jersey and bagging jeans, she knew what he had underneath. She often watched Smackdown and followed John's feud with JBL very closely. Trish had to admit that she was excited whenever he stripped off his shirt. And since Dave gave her the go-ahead to date whoever she pleases, she immediately took an interest in the man formerly known as the Prototype.

"Pleasure to meet you, John. Please call me Trish." She said.

"Alright, Trish. Are you enjoying this beautiful L.A. weather?"

"So far, so good. Are you having fun?"

"I'm having a lot more fun since you're here." John smiled.

"Steph, if it's alright with you, I think I'm going to have John show me around for a while." Trish said.

"Not a problem." Stephanie smiled as Trish grabbed John's arm and began to walk away.

Later that night…

Dave was in his hotel room, preparing to go out as Tina was giving some instructions to the nanny about Alessia's bedtime ritual. While Dave was trying to keep cool and collected on the outside; on the inside, he was a nervous wreck. He was going to be in the biggest match of his career in front of the entire world. Although he knew that HHH was going to drop the belt to him, it didn't diminish the fact that he couldn't mess up. He would never hear the end of it if he did. And what better way to clear his mind than to take his wife out to a nearby nightspot for some alone time.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go." Tina said as she closed her purse.

"Good. Goodnight, pumpkin." Dave kissed Alessia's forehead.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Alessia said back.

"We'll be back around 10ish." Tina said to the nanny, who nodded in agreement.

Dave and Tina left their hotel room and were chauffeured to Club Mahogany. It was a quaint little club that had a dancefloor, cush booths, plasma T.V.s, and every amenity that a person could want. The club especially catered to sports athletes and WWE Superstars were no different.

As Dave and Tina entered the club, they saw that they weren't alone as many wrestlers and their counterparts—both permanent and temporary—were also present. Dave and Tina took a seat in the booth with Booker T and his wife, Sharmell.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Dave greeted Booker T.

"What's up, Big Dave? Tina, looking as beautiful as ever." Booker complimented.

Tina blushed. "Thank you."

"So Dave, I hear you're quite the stud now with your naked self in the video you did with Trish." Sharmell teased.

Dave reminisced to the video shoot. He silently admitted to himself that he must've watched the video at least 100 times and every time has made him aroused just by viewing it. But it wasn't the love scenes that turned him on, it was playing with Trish's clit and how she climaxed. He can still remember what her moans sound like and how beautiful her body was.

Yet, he can also remember Trish not returning any of his phone calls. He knew she was busy but he also knew she wasn't _that_ busy. _Maybe I'll see her tonight and she'll tell me what's up._

"It was a fun shoot." Dave had a huge grin on his face.

"I bet it was!" Tina playfully slugged Dave.

Soon, the foursome were joined by other wrestlers and it was just a WWE kickback. The wives and girlfriends were catching up with each other while the guys were discussing everything from sports to the newest video games. That is, until certain people stole the show.

Shortly after ten, John Cena arrived to Club Mahogany—with Trish Stratus on his arm. And it didn't go unnoticed. All of the patrons of the club had their eyes steady on the new pairing. Especially Dave who couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

"Hey guys!" John made his way to the booth were Booker and Dave were. "What's going on, tonight?"

"Look at you! Mr. Mack Daddy!" Sharmell teased. "You couldn't stand the nobodies anymore so you had to get the cream of the crop!"

John looked back at Trish, who was conversing with the other Divas. "We're getting to know each other."

_And that better be all, Dave thought._

After she said hello to Stacy, Trish went over to where John was. She was about ten feet away when she realized who he was talking to. Her eyes met Dave's and there an obvious uncomfortable feeling that was arising.

"Hello everyone!" Trish avoided eye contact with Dave.

"Hey Trish! I never did tell you what a wonderful video you did with Dave! I must admit, that was a hot-ass video!" Tina clamored.

_It sure in the hell was._ "Thank you. It's always good to have the wife's approval."

"Speaking of the video, can I talk to you privately?" Dave asked Trish.

"Um, right now? John and I were about to…"

"Don't worry about it, honey. I'm not going anywhere." John kissed Trish's cheek. "Go talk business and I'll wait here for you."

_Oh shit..."_Let's go." Trish walked over to a private area and Dave followed suit.

Dave and Trish stood in a small corner of the nightclub. "So what did you want talk ab…"

"Oh you damn well know what I wanted to talk about. You're too busy to return my phone calls but not so busy to get cozy with Cena, eh?"

"I have been busy but nevermind that. You were the one that said that I can date whoever I like. Well, I'm doing so. What's your problem?"

"My problem is that we haven't finalized our agreement." Dave said in Trish's ear.

_Oh, fuck me. _"Well, the agreement is over." Trish started to walk away before Dave grabbed her.

Dave pulled Trish close to him. She could smell his cologne and it was definitely making her heat up. "I don't think it is. And better yet, I don't think you think it is, neither."

"Well, obviously, it's not going to happen tonight or this weekend." Trish stated.

"I'm not asking for tonight or this weekend. Trish, don't fight what we both feel for each other." Dave whispered in her ear.

"Dave….I…I…" Trish was running out of excuses.

"Are you going to make me beg for it?" Dave softly kissed Trish's earlobe.

Trish felt her body was on fire. She was not just aroused. She was just plain old-fashioned 'give it to me raw' horny. And she needed a release that only Dave could give her but it had to wait. She was a date to another man. "I…I….I need to go back to John now." Trish stammered.

Dave kissed Trish's other earlobe. "Go."

Trish looked into Dave's eyes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave.


	11. This Weekend Only!

Later in the night, Trish and John were becoming more comfortable with each other as Trish sat on John's lap while they conversed with other Superstars. In the meantime, Dave was trying not to pay attention to Trish. Every once in a while, he would look over to see the interactions between John and Trish. Trish was smiling brightly as John was holding her waist. The pair would sneak kisses when they thought no one was looking.

Too bad somebody was. When he wasn't talking to Tina, Dave kept his focus on John and Trish for most of the night. He silently admitted that he was jealous of John. He had the woman that Dave wanted. But there was nothing Dave could do. He practically shot himself in the foot when he told Trish she could see other people. _I'm a fucking idiot._

"Hey baby, it's time that we head back to our room. I told the nanny that we would've been back like an hour ago." Tina gathered her belongings.

"Um, yeah. I think we need to leave. I have a ton of things to do tomorrow." Dave stood up to leave.

The pair walked past John and Trish's table. "Good night, Trish!" Tina waved to her.

"Good night, Tina! Let's see if we can hook up tomorrow, okay?" Trish said.

"Sure thing!" Tina smiled.

"Good night, Trish." Dave glanced at her.

"Good night, Dave." Trish smiled.

"Night, Dave!" John nodded to him.

"Night, John."

As Dave and Tina proceeded to leave, Trish felt an urge to act if it was her last opportunity. "Dave, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. This will only take a minute, baby." Dave said to Tina.

"Alright, I'll wait here for you. Don't take too long with my hubby, Trish." Tina joked.

_Easier said than done._ Trish walked over to another private booth and Dave sat beside her.

"Yes?" Dave looked at her.

"Consider this an opportunity or an ultimatum, the choice is yours. You have this weekend and this weekend only to finalize our arrangement. This will only happen once and that is it." Trish then discreetly gave Dave an extra room key.

Dave quickly put the room key in his pants pocket. "You won't regret it, Trish."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Shortly past midnight, John walked Trish back to her suite. They were walking arm-in-arm and talking about various things. It has been so long that Trish had a man take a real interest in her that she didn't know how to react to John. With his hip-hop style, slang talk, and 'pimpin' ain't easy attitude,' Trish knew John could be a fun guy to date. That is, if she wanted to.

She also heard rumors of his lifestyle from the other Divas. John was a little young, so he was naturally sowing his wild oats. And he had no problem sharing his generosity with fans. But since they were only in the 'talking' stage of their relationship, there were no strings attached—not yet.

"So here I am." Trish stopped at her door.

"So here you are." John said.

In what felt like the longest eight seconds in history, Trish and John didn't know how to end their night. They couldn't end it on a friendly handshake or hug but both of them weren't sure if a kiss was suitable.

"I really appreciate you showing me around, John." Trish said.

"Anytime, Trish."

Trish gave John a peck on his cheek. "Good night."

John kissed Trish back. "Good night." He began to walk off until he turned around. "Trish?"

"Yes?"

"I know we just met and I don't really know you that well, but I was wondering if we can get to know each other. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything but maybe we can, I don't know, hang out every once in awhile?"

Trish smiled. She thought it was cute that John was getting shy. "I would love to hang out with you, John."

"Cool." John gave Trish another peck. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"You too! Good night!" Trish entered her suite.

Trish felt on top of the world. John definitely made her heart flutter and for the first time in many months, she was excited. She no longer cared that he was 'another pro wrestler.' He made her feel special and that's all that mattered.

"This night cannot get any better!" Trish said.

All of a sudden a light came on. Dave was sitting in a lounge chair. "I think it can."


	12. Something So Right, Yet So Wrong

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content so you might want to take a cold shower after you're done reading this, lol._

--------------------------

"Oh shit!" Trish was so startled she grabbed her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Dave held up the room key that Trish gave him.

"I realize that, genius. I thought you were with Tina."

"Nevermind that." Dave got up from the chair and walked over to Trish. He snaked his hands around her waist. "You said this weekend only, right?"

Trish held onto Dave's arms. "That's right."

"Well, the opportunity is here for the taking." Dave then began kissing Trish's neck.

Trish closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. No longer did she want to fight the temptation Dave was giving her. She couldn't fight it if she tried. They both wanted each other and there was nothing and no one could stop it. Dave trailed his tongue from Trish's neck to her lips, where he stopped. He held Trish's face with his hands and she opened her eyes.

"If you don't want to, I'll leave right now and pretend that this never happened. But I don't think you want me to leave, don't you?" Dave asked.

"No, I don't."

"Right answer." Dave held one of Trish's hands as he led her to the bedroom.

Trish closed the bedroom door behind her as Dave slipped off his shoes and socks. He sat on the bed and beckoned Trish to come to him. He held her by her waist as she stood in between his legs.

"You're so beautiful tonight." Dave said.

"Thank you." Trish then straddled Dave's waist and began kissing him.

The pair started with slow, teasing kisses. The kind that you want to give just enough but not too much. However, the slow tease quick sped up to hungry, passionate kissing. Trish couldn't get enough of Dave's tongue as she needed more and more of it. And Dave was more than happy to give it to her. He stripped off Trish's tee shirt and her bra was next.

And there they were right before Dave's eyes. While he has seen her breasts before, it was the first time he's seen them without the not-so-subtle pasties covering her nipples.

"Beautiful." Dave said as he quickly grabbed one and made circular motions around the nipple.

Trish slightly gasped as she grabbed onto the back of Dave's head. He teased her that there were other parts of his body that she needed to experience and she was definitely grateful that his fingers were just the tip of the iceberg. As Dave switched to her other breast, Trish felt her body had a mind of its own. Her body began to naturally grind against Dave, needing to feel him inside her and Dave knew it. But he wanted to take his time. Trish gave him an offer that he just could not refuse and he didn't want to rush anything.

Dave moved his hands down Trish's waist and started to play with the button of her jeans. "Take this off for me, baby." He whispered.

Trish got off Dave. "I'll take mine off if you take yours off."

"Fair enough." Dave removed his shirt and took off his pants and boxer briefs while Trish stripped down to her naked body.

Trish climbed back on top of Dave and he flipped her on her back. He wasted no time as he deliciously licked Trish's body up and down. Every crevice, every curve, every inch received special attention as Dave continued. Trish never knew someone could be so generous in bed. She had always been the giver, but now she was the fortunate receiver—and she wanted more.

"Dave…" She called out.

"You like this, baby?"

"Yes…" She moaned.

"Do you remember this?" Dave brushed against Trish's slit with his fingers.

The sudden feeling made Trish arched her back off the bed as she moaned loudly. "Oh God!"

"I see that you remember." Dave smirked as he continued.

"Fuck yes, I remember!" Trish said.

"Good. Here's something else to remember." Dave then leaned his head down and began to lick along Trish's slit, sucking on her nub and slipping a finger inside her.

If Trish thought she was in heaven before, she definitely was in it now as she grabbed the pillows. Her body anxiously responded as Dave took his time to taste her. He used long strokes of his tongue while he circled Trish's nub. Meanwhile, Trish felt her body anticipating an orgasm as she began to breathe heavier and her body shaking.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She screamed as she finally had a release.

Dave smiled as he looked down at Trish. He knew that he satisfied her for the first time of many more to come. But Dave suddenly remembered a key part of tonight's activities.

"I didn't bring any condoms." He said disappointedly.

"It's a good thing I'm always covered." Trish reached behind the pillows and pulled out a couple of condoms.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I see that you have done this before."

"Not really. I was prepared just in case you weren't." Trish smiled.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Dave asked.

"And like you didn't?" Trish commented.

Dave got on his knees and ripped open the condom. For the first time, Trish actually noticed Dave's package and she was a little worried. While she has had her share of sizable partners, Dave was definitely one of the biggest she was going to have. _Why do I have a feeling this is about to hurt?_

Dave rolled the condom on his rigid member. He gathered her legs so her ankles were on his shoulders. Before he began, he looked down at Trish. "Let me know when you're uncomfortable."

"I will." Trish said.

With one quick movement, Dave slid inside Trish. Trish gasped as she once again grabbed a pillow. It has been too long since she's had a man pleasure her and she couldn't believe the feeling. Dave completely filled her and while it was a little uncomfortable, it was the best feeling she's had in a long while.

Dave, on the other hand, had to stop before he lost control. Trish felt so hot, so wet as she fit perfectly around his shaft. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Please continue."

Dave began to move inside Trish while he kept focus on her facial expressions. She had never looked so beautiful before as he knew he was creating the pleasure she was receiving. As he started to move faster, Dave put Trish's legs down and laid on top of her. He caressed her body with a free hand while Trish wrapped her legs around Dave's waist. While his size was a little painful to Trish, it was also a great pleasure as she held onto his back.

Dave rolled over so Trish was on top of him. She rode him carefully at first; still adjusting to his size but soon quickened her pace as if Dave was tailor-made to her. She couldn't get enough as she held onto his shoulders and rocked harder. Meanwhile, Dave sucked on Trish's breasts and let out small moans of his own.

Dave moved his hands down to Trish's rear and grabbed hard as he guided her up and down with a little more force. Dave threw his head back into the pillow as he felt his body stiffen just a little. A release was approaching and he made Trish ride him a little harder, which she had no problem accommodating.

Dave grabbed onto Trish hard and moaned loud as he had a release. Not wanting Trish to feel left out, he continued to rock her as he began to play with her nub again. Soon after, Trish climaxed again and collapsed on top of Dave. After a few seconds, Trish rolled off Dave as he disposed of the condom.

"So, your screaming… how much of that was pain and how much of it was pleasure?" Dave wondered.

"I say about 50/50." Trish smiled.

"Just wondering. Was it too painful?"

"No, it was perfect." Trish smiled.

Dave smiled back. He hesitated before he spoke again. "I don't want to leave but I can't stay."

And that's when it dawned on Trish. _That's right, you are married. _"I understand. It was fun while it lasted."

Dave pulled Trish away from him and gave her a questionable look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I told you that tonight was a one-shot, Dave."

"Do you honestly believe tonight is the only time this is going to happen between us?"

Trish nodded. "Yes, I do."

Dave rolled on top of Trish. "Tell me that again."

"Tonight was a one-shot, Dave."

Dave kissed Trish. "Again."

"Tonight was a one-shot, Dave."

Dave kissed her neck and breathed against it. "Again."

Trish breathed. "Okay, one more time but that's it."

"That's what I thought." Dave smiled.


	13. And the Secret is Out!

The next morning, Trish attempted to wake up to her pre-set alarm clock at eight. She was too drunk with sleep so she kept hitting the snooze button. After a while, Jen was a little tired of having the alarm disturb her sleep and bothered Trish.

"Do you like to torture me?" Jen said as she crawled into bed with her friend.

"I just need five more minutes." Trish complained.

"You needed five more minutes like an hour ago." Jen said.

"Well, I'm sorry. I had a long night." Trish yawned.

"I know. I heard you." Jen smiled.

Trish immediately woke up to Jen. "What did you hear?"

"Hmm, let's see…'Oh my God! Oh! Oh! Dave, that's it! Oh, fuck me! Oh my God, Dave!'" Jen mimicked.

"Shit…" Trish shook her head.

"Don't worry, I was here by myself amazingly enough so your secret is safe with me. So do I even have to ask how was the sex?"

Trish laid back down. A huge smile formed on her face. "It was incredible."

"Tell me about it. I hear that Dave's a pretty big guy."

_You got that right._ "I guess the comparison I can think of is the equivalent of when I lost my virginity."

"Ouch."

"But it wasn't all bad. Like it did hurt, I'm not going to lie about that. But it was wonderful, it was amazing. It was like he was paying special attention to me, you know? Like he knew when to give me more and when to hold back. He was absolutely incredible in bed. And the second time was just as great as the first, if not better."

"So what happens now? Are you two officially dating? Will there a repeat performance?"

"No, that's it. I told him that it'll only happen this weekend and this weekend only."

Jen shook her head. "Do you realize how stupid you are?"

"What?" Trish had a confused look on her face.

"Trish, we're in Wrestlemania weekend. Do you know how long that is? It's an entire week! Last night was just day one."

"Oh fuck…"

"And that's what you and Dave are going to be doing a lot!" Jen teased.

Meanwhile, back in Dave's hotel room…

Tina was getting Alessia ready for the day's activities when Dave woke up. After he left Trish's room last night, he arrived back to his room around two in the morning. He quickly showered and entered the bed with Tina, who was feeling quite randy.

Depsite his marathon sex sessions with Trish, Dave made love to Tina inside the bathroom, on the toilet seat. It would be an understatement to say that he wasn't tired. After tossing and turning in his bed, Dave finally concluded that he was awake and might as well face the day.

"So look who decides he wants to join us?" Tina teased.

Alessia jumped on her father as he woke up. "Good morning, Daddy!"

"Good morning, Pumpkin!" Dave smiled.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?"

_Damn right I did. _"I did! How about you? Did you have a good one?"

"Yep! I had a dream last night! Do you want to know what it is?"

"Sure! What was your dream?" Dave asked.

"I had a dream that you and Ms. Stratus were kissing!"

Dave instantly thought of the prior night's activities. He loved kissing Trish's lips and not necessarily the ones are on her face. "I think someone has been watching too many of her videos!" He smiled.

"So how is your day looking today? Are there a lot of activities planned?" Tina asked.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, I have a lot of signings and interviews." _And no time for Trish._

"Well, some of the other wives and I were going to go shopping and just cruise around L.A…" Tina's voice trailed off.

Dave knew where she was getting at. "How much do you need?"

"Hmm…about this much." Tina made a gesture with her fingers.

"Um, that much is about a few thousand dollars, babe."

"Is that too little?" Tina joked.

Dave pointed to his pants draped over a chair. "Take the black card. I don't see why you need to spend my money when you make more than I do."

"Because spending your money is more fun!" Tina teased as she pulled out the black American Express card.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Buy me something nice."

Tina leaned in for a kiss. "Always. Say goodbye to Daddy, Alessia."

Alessia gave Dave a kiss. "Bye, Daddy!" She then hopped off the bed.

"Bye, Pumpkin! Be good, you hear me." Dave called out.

"I will!" Alessia headed towards the door.

"I was referring to you, Tina." Dave smiled.

"Cute." Tina blew him a kiss and then left.

After his wife and daughter left to make him broke, Dave got on the phone to go over his itinerary for the day. There were a few interviews that he needed to be done between 10 and 12; there was an autograph session; and a rehearsal of sorts with Paul later in the day. Things were going to be more than a bit busy but Dave couldn't wait to get started. He worked very hard for this moment to arrive and it was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

He figured that he needed to get started as soon as possible so he jumped in the shower quickly. He scrubbed off and wrapped himself in a towel when he heard a knock at the door. Dave thought that it was probably Paul or Ric making sure that he ready to go. He was a little surprised when he discovered who it was.

"Nice disguise." Dave said as he opened the door.

Trish was wearing a brown bob-cut wig and a large muumuu that covered her svelte figure. She had on large oval black sunglasses and was carrying a cane.

_Holy hell, Batman!_ Trish took stock of Dave's appearance. He just came out of the shower and he was still a little wet. The only thing that separated Trish from Dave was a little towel. "Thank you." Trish said as she walked inside.

Dave closed the door behind her. He was trying to contain his laughter. "I was going to ask about the get-up but I'm assuming that you're not doing this so no one recognizes you?"

Trish took off her sunglasses. "That's part of the reason, yes. I don't think I have to mention what the other reason is, do I?"

Dave sat beside Trish on the bed. "So what do I owe this special visit?"

"About last night, let me say that it was one of the most incredible experiences that I had ever had but I'm serious when I say that I just only wanted last night to be it."

Dave nodded his head in agreement. "I understand but I have to be honest with you, Trish. I don't think you want it to be over."

"Oh no, we're not starting this shit again." Trish shook her head.

"If what I'm saying is bullshit then why did you go through so much pain to deliver the news to me in person? I'm assuming you're not going to be looking like an old maid for the rest of the day?"

"I feel that it was better that I delivered the news to you in person and I have so good-bye." Trish put on her sunglasses and got up to leave.

Dave grabbed her arm and Trish immediately felt something stirring inside her. It was more than sex, it was more than physical. She didn't know what it was but it definitely wasn't no-strings attached.

"Dave, I can't do this. You're married." Trish kept her view towards the door.

Dave kept his eyes on Trish. No matter how much he wanted to believe that the relationship was no-strings attached, he had to admit that he was feeling something for Trish that no other plaything has done. "I will believe you if you look at me."

Trish turned her head to face Dave. "We're over."

"Take off your sunglasses." Dave demanded.

Trish took off her sunglasses without missing a beat. "We're over."

Dave looked at Trish. Despite her dowdy get-up, she was still gorgeous. "Okay. We're done."

Trish then put on her sunglasses again and walked out of Dave's room. A few seconds later, she knocked on it again to which Dave answered the door. "Yes?"

"I left my cane." Trish pointed towards it.

"Oh, allow me." Dave stepped aside so Trish could come in and retrieve her item.

Trish got her cane and started to walk out Dave's room. She was directly outside the door when she turned around and faced him. She was breathing a little heavy as she walked up to his face. She beckoned Dave to lean down a little so they were face-to-face.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?" She asked.

"Even more." Dave whispered as he grabbed Trish's hand and led her back inside.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Ric Flair was on his way to meet with Dave when he noticed something outside of Dave's hotel room. He was going to talk about the schedule with him when he noticed a god-awful woman talking to him and Dave leading her back inside his room. _Is he getting desperate?_

Paul greeted Ric in the hallway. "Hey, is Dave ready?"

"Um, let's give him a few minutes. I think he's busy." Ric suggested with a wink.

"Oh? Oh, I get it. Well, I know he's not with Tina. I saw her and some of the other wives leave this morning." Paul commented.

"Oh no, I think it's a pity fuck. The woman was some old hag. She was this large thing and she had short black hair and carrying a cane."

Paul stopped walking. His eyes were in shock. "Dave let an old woman with short black hair in his room, right?"

"That's right. She was wearing these large black sunglasses and she was…"

"Carrying a cane." Paul smiled. "Oh shit."

"You know her?" Ric asked.

"Trish once confided in me and Steph that whenever she didn't want to be recognized she'll put on an old maid's outfit. She said that she'll be nearly unrecognizable with it."

"You mean to tell me that Big Davey is fucking…."

"Trish Stratus." Paul nodded with glee.

In unison, both men had the exact same thought. "Oh shit."


	14. What's a Good Enough Lie?

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content..._

Meanwhile, back in Dave's hotel room, Dave and Trish were all over each other. She pulled off his towel as he took off her muumuu. Somehow between the all of the kissing and fondling, they both made it to the bed, where Trish straddled Dave.

"How much time do we have?" Trish asked.

Dave looked at clock on the nightstand. "We have about 10 minutes."

"Can you do ten minutes?" Trish asked.

"I made you come in five, didn't I?" Dave smirked.

Trish thought about the video shoot. "Well, I guess I owe you one, don't I?" She then nudged Dave back on the bed and proceeded to give him oral.

Dave rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he just let Trish enjoy him. Because Dave was more than blessed in terms of girth and length, Trish was not about to attempt to deep-throat. Instead, she took all that she could and used long, careful strokes with her mouth. She let her tongue flick his shaft lightly before she swallowed him whole again. Every so often, her mouth would make sucking noises and that just further drove Dave insane.

Dave looked at the room clock again. There was only five minutes left and he didn't want to waste another second. "Mmm….that's enough, baby. Climb on top."

Trish stopped and slid her body on top of Dave. "In case you want to go raw, I'm on birth control."

"Let's go raw." Dave guided Trish down on his shaft.

The pair immediately moaned as the intense feeling they both experienced felt ever so hot. There wasn't much time for passion as Dave rocked Trish back and forth. She laid down on top of Dave as he continued to hold her. Their tongues were playing while they moaned against each other's hot flesh. It was not too long before Trish climaxed and Dave soon followed suit.

But there was no time for warm embraces or longing kisses for Dave hurried to put on some clothing and for Trish to re-dress. Trish was just about finished straightening out her wig when Dave walked over to her and stood behind her in the mirror.

"When can I see you again?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Dave…" Trish whispered.

"Do you honestly believe that there is only sex between us? Trish, I felt something last night…"

"Oh, you felt a lot of things last night." Trish interrupted.

Dave smiled. "Trish, from the day we met there has always been a connection. We wanted each other and the feeling is more than mutual. And I know you feel it too."

Trish smiled back but her eyes were interrupted by the glimmer of the sunlight shining on Dave's wedding band. _So much for no-strings attached, eh? _"We'll have to see what happens, Dave."

Dave nodded. "Fair enough." He gathered his belongings and opened the room door. He looked down the hallway to make sure that the coast was clear, and motioned Trish to leave.

"I'll see you later." He told her as she hobbled down the hall with her cane.

"Later." Trish answered back.

As Dave closed his door and collected his items for the day, he heard a knocking. He thought it was Trish forgetting something again and was about to greet her.

"I knew you must've…oh, hi guys." Dave said.

"You knew we must've, what?" Paul smiled.

"I knew you must've remembered to show me around." Dave covered up.

Ric smiled. "Um hmm. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my bag and I'm ready." Dave went back inside his room.

"Should we let him know that we know?" Ric asked.

"Nah, let's make him squirm for a minute." Paul suggested.

Dave appeared out of his room, less than a minute later. "Ready?"

"Yeah, we are." Paul nodded.

As the men proceeded to walk down the hall, Paul made a quick glance over to Ric. "So Dave, what type of women are you into?"

"What type of women I'm into? Well, smart, funny, physically fit. Why do you ask?" Dave asked.

"Oh, just wondering." Ric tried to contain his laughter.

Dave gave Ric a questionable look. "Okay."

"Say, Dave…I know you like all types of women but do bag ladies do it for ya?" Paul smiled.

Dave was getting more confused by the questioning. "What the hell?"

"You know? The type that, gee, I don't know…carry canes…"

"Wearing muumuus…"Ric interjected.

"..Have a god-awful limp." Paul smiled.

Dave put his head down in embarrassment. "Okay, so you caught me. There, are you happy?"

"I'll be more happy if you just come out with it, Dave. I know who it is, I just want you to say it." Paul kept on.

_There's no point of denying it now. _"I slept with Trish last night."

"Just last night?" Ric asked.

"And a few minutes ago." Dave smiled.

"That's my boy." Paul slapped Dave on his back. "Do I need to ask how she is in bed?"

"You wouldn't believe the tricks she does…" Dave started to say.

"The tricks who does?" Stephanie's voice was heard around the corner. She greeted all three men with a smile. "Which hoochie are you talking about now, Dave?"

Paul and Ric had scared expressions on their faces as they looked at their close friend. Meanwhile, Dave was struggling to find the right lie to come out of his mouth.


	15. Would You Be My Girlfriend?

"I was talking about Tina. That is, if you want to listen to what we did last night?" Dave smiled.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "No, that's fine by me. Anyways, I just wanted to say hello." She gave Paul a quick kiss. "I'm going to spend some time with Trish for a little while before I head over to the arena."

"Okay, tell Trish I said hello." Paul said with a slight smirk.

Stephanie walked off and the three men proceeded with their talk.

"You're playing with fire, Dave. It's only a matter of time before Trish tells Steph." Paul said.

"Well, I hope that won't happen. At least not this weekend." Dave said.

"What if she tells her?" Ric asked.

"I might need to fly out the country. Tina will definitely kill my ass." Dave quipped.

Meanwhile, Trish hurried back to her room where she quickly changed out of her old maid's cover-up and into something a little more suitable. She chose her usual low-rider jeans with a vest-type top to coordinate. She took off her wig and hid her outfit in her closet. She was putting on the finishing touches on her makeup when Stephanie knocked at her door.

"I got this one." Jen said as she walked to the door to greet Stephanie.

"Hey Jen!" Stephanie smiled. "Is Trish ready?"

"She should be. You can go inside her bedroom if you like." Jen pointed towards Trish's room.

"Oh okay." Stephanie walked towards Trish's room and entered it. "Hey girlie."

"Hey there." Trish said as she took a last glance in the mirror.

"Ready to go?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let me just sprinkle some perfume on." Trish said.

Stephanie glanced around the suite until her view took her towards the trashcan. There she saw two empty condom wrappers. "Seems like someone had fun last night."

"Oh?"

"You know what I'm talking about! So, what guy rocked your socks?" Stephanie asked.

_Fuck! _"Um, a fan." _That's the truth, isn't it?_

"Details, you know I want it all!" Stephanie prodded.

_Shit..._ "Well, one thing led to another and you know, we were doing it." Trish swallowed.

Stephanie's eyes opened wide. "It's John, isn't it? You slept with John last night! I knew it!"

Trish sharply turned around. Her face was frozen and no audible words were coming out of her mouth. While she knew that Stephanie didn't care who she slept with, Trish knew that if Stephanie found out that it was actually Dave, not John, there would be problems. Especially since Stephanie's father cheated on her mother not too long ago.

"I think we should be heading out now." Trish gathered her purse.

"Well, aren't you going to fill me in? I promise I won't tell a soul!" Stephanie said.

"Um, sure…over breakfast." Trish said.

"I can't wait to hear all of the details!" Stephanie said.

_I can, Trish thought._

Stephanie and Trish had breakfast at a nearby restaurant where Trish described her night with Dave in detail without mentioning his name or describing any discriminating body parts. Stephanie listened in awe as Trish's face lit up remembering the intense sexual experience.

"So is this the start of a relationship?" Stephanie excitedly asked.

_Okay, that's it._ "Steph, I have a confession."

"I mean you and John make such a cute couple!"

"About John and I…"

"I knew he was a great match for you!"

"I slept with Dave last night."

Stephanie smiled. "I know. I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"What?" Trish was in shock. "What? I don't understand? How do you know?"

"I saw you slip your room key to him last night."

_If you saw us, how many other people did? _"And you let me go on and on knowing that?"

"Last night was a one-time thing, right? It's not going to happen again, correct?"

_I wouldn't be too sure about that._ "Um hmm."

Stephanie gave Trish a disapproving look. "It's not going to happen again, is it?"

"No, it's not. I ended it this morning."

"This morning?" Stephanie was in shock.

"Yes! I saw him this morning and I ended it. There will be no more. I feel guilty enough as it is so don't put me on a guilt trip."

"I won't, at least not yet." Stephanie smiled. "But here is some food for thought…"

_Here we go…_

"He has a wife. And no matter what happens with you guys, he'll always go back to her. You need to remember that." Stephanie said.

Trish sat lower in her chair. _So much for no guilt trips, Steph._

Later that day, Trish followed Stephanie around as she had meetings about Wrestlemania and met with the planning committee. After several, exhausting hours, Trish headed back to her suite, where she was greeted by a single long-stemmed red rose on her doorstep. There was a note beside it.

_You're more than a woman. Yeah, I know that's cheesy but it's the best I can come up with right about now._ _I hope to see you later. _

_John._

Trish smiled brightly as she sniffed the rose and read the card over and over. _I'm so over Dave, it's not even funny._

As the day turned into evening, there was yet another get-together. This one was a bit more low-key as only a handful of wrestlers attended the kickback. It was held in a small conference room at the Sheraton Hotel. There was a buffet and stocked bar and some lounge chairs were rented. A DJ was spinning tunes and many people were dancing. Trish was talking to Victoria when she was interrupted.

"May I have this dance?" John asked.

Trish looked up at John. She noticed that the DJ was playing NSYNC's "Girlfriend."

"I didn't know that you like boy bands." She teased.

"Shh…" John smiled as Trish grabbed his hand and they went to the dance floor.

Soon, all of the attention of the kickback focused on the would-be couple. Their rhythms were perfect to each other. They swayed and grinded to the music while remaining intent on each other. Trish always knew if a guy was a great love depending on how his dance moves and she could tell that John had a rhythm that she couldn't wait to experience.

As Trish was solely doting on John, she didn't even notice that Dave, along with Tina, arrived at the kickback. Dave instantly took an interest in the action. Unlike her slow-song seduction before, Trish only saw John's eyes as they were singing the lyrics to each other. She had to admit that it was a little weird that John was singing the lyrics to her. It was almost as if John was telling her what she should do about her situation with Dave.

_I don't know why you care  
He doesn't even know you're there  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
And he don't love your smile  
Girl you know that ain't fair _

_In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea_

Why don't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend

As Trish had her back against John, she briefly opened her eyes. She noticed everyone in the room was staring at her and John and she especially noticed Dave staring at her. _But it's over now._

She turned back around and held John's face with her hands. She kissed his lips lightly as she mouthed the lyrics against his lips.

_Ever since I saw your face  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name  
Without you my world would end, yeah_

John, not missing a beat, mouthed the last portion of the lyrics to Trish.

_  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
And everything says you were meant to be  
My girlfriend... oh!_

It was crystal clear to Trish that she had finally found what she had been looking for in John. Now all she had to do was to convince herself that it was truly over between her and Dave. And she was having a hard time believing that it was done—especially now that she was falling for him.


	16. It's Over, Maybe

After the kickback was done, John walked Trish back to her suite. They were holding hands and making small chit-chat.

"You have some pretty good moves out there." Trish commented.

"Well, I'm not a professional like yourself, but I can throw down." John smiled.

_I bet you could._ "So here I am." Trish said as they arrived at her door.

"Here you are." John said.

"Um…" Trish stood on her tip-toes and gave John a peck on his cheek. "Thank you."

John looked down at Trish. "You're welcome." He gave her a peck on her cheek as well.

As John was about pull away from Trish's face, his lips accidentally brushed against hers. Not wanting to pass up a perfect opportunity, John held Trish's face in his hands.

"Trish…"

"Just shut up and kiss me, John." Trish threw her lips against his.

For a brief moment, nothing else mattered in the world. John and Trish were enjoying what the other had to offer. The kissing felt so real, so complete—and Trish was having some difficulty remembering it was John she was kissing. Her mind kept playing flashbacks of her time with Dave and it was definitely distracting her. Shortly after the kissing began, Trish pulled away from John.

"I need to go to bed now, sweetie." Trish said.

John nodded. "Yeah, I need to attempt getting some sleep."

"I know you're going to be pretty busy this week with interviews and signings, but I would love to "hang out" with you again sometime." Trish smiled.

John leaned in for another kiss. "I would love to "hang out" with you too, Trish. Sweet dreams, baby."

"Sweet dreams." Trish said.

After John then left to go back to his room, Trish went into her suite and got ready for bed. It was already one in the morning and she was definitely feeling weary. She slipped into the bed, naked and fell into a peaceful sleep. Her thoughts were with John yet her heart was playing tug of war with Dave. _Why am I still thinking about him? It's so over. _

As she fell deeper and deeper into her sleep, Trish began to dream. It was a clear, sunny day. She was at Santa Monica pier and it appeared that she was holding hands with someone. She was smiling brightly and her eyes were full of love and compassion. Just as it was going to appear who Trish was dreaming about, she was awaken by Jen's moaning. As Trish listened in a little bit, it sounded like her male counterpart was once again, Randy Orton. _I am never going to get any fucking sleep._

Not one for listening to live porn, Trish hurriedly put some clothing on and headed out of her room. As she walked past the living room, she was grateful that Jen and Randy were in the other room and not on the floor. Trish grabbed her key and headed downstairs. She figured that she'll give the two lovebirds an hour to do their business. She got into the elevator and decided having a late drink at the local restaurant was not going to hurt.

As Trish sat at the bar and enjoyed her appletini, she reminisced about the past couple days. She fell in lust with a married man and had a hard infatuation with a single man. Trish had to smile about the circumstances. She swore to herself over and over that after her breakup with Jeff, she would not get involved with anymore wrestlers. _Too late for that one._

"You're up late." A voice sat right next to her.

Trish looked over to her right. He was dressed in all black, with his dress shirt partially opened. He had two small silver hoops hanging from his earlobes and Trish was slowly inhaling his intoxicating cologne. _When don't you look good?_ "Good evening, David."

"Good evening, Trish." Dave smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Trish asked.

Dave laughed. "That's a loaded question, isn't it?"

"I guess it is." Trish smiled.

Dave took the initiative first. "About what happened between us…"

"It's over, remember?" Trish interrupted as she took another sip.

"Can I at least finish my sentence? Are you always this rude with someone you're sleeping with or am I just the lucky one?" Dave asked.

Trish turned her attention towards Dave. "I know what you're about to do."

"Oh really? And what is that, may I ask?"

"We're going to get in a debate about whether we should be over and you're going to tell me that I don't feel that way—when you damn well know that I do. And somehow we're going to sleep with each other. It's a clever ploy that worked on me twice…"

"Um, three times." Dave winked.

"Whatever, three times and that's it. I hope you enjoyed that fuck because it's the last one you're going to have." Trish commented.

"Are you done now?"

"Yeah, I'm done. So what is it that you have to say, Mr. Batista?"

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to say that I really enjoyed what happened between us and I agree with you. We shouldn't see each other anymore."

_What?_ Trish felt she had to pick her mouth off the floor. "I'm glad that you finally decided to see things my way."

"Well, I'm not going to convince you why we should be together if you're uncomfortable. I was planning to tell you this tonight at the kickback but you were a little busy." Dave smiled.

"Yeah, I was busy." Trish mumbled.

"That's all I wanted to say, Trish." Dave kissed her cheek. "I got your drink. See you around sometime." He left a bill to pay for her drink and he left the bar.

Trish watched in shock about what just happened. _What in the hell just happened here?_ She quickly downed her appletini and she left the bar. She felt like a parent who suddenly lost her child in a mall as she was searching everywhere for him. She finally located Dave at the elevators.

"That was real cute, David." She walked up to him.

Dave shook his head. "What was real cute?"

"You can cut the act now. I know what you're doing now. You're using reverse psychology to make me sleep with you again."

"Trish, I'm not doing a damn thing. You wanted it over, you got it." Dave stepped inside the elevator.

Trish followed him inside the elevator. "Fine. Whatever. It's over."

"It's over." Dave said.

The pair was silent as the elevator climbed up the floors. Trish refused to look at Dave. Well, she was trying not to look at him. The way his body filled out his casual business wear made it hard for her to pretend he wasn't standing right beside her. She remembered what his naked body looked like and it was making her aroused just thinking about it. The way his lips nibbled on her sent her head into a tailspin. She remembered how he feasted on her core and it sent shockwaves throughout her body.

Not to mention, the pleasure Dave gave Trish as he dived into her, again and again and again. The feelings were making Trish more than a little uncomfortable. She needed Dave and she needed him now. Yet Dave was not reciprocating. His attention remained straight ahead and he didn't bother to look at Trish when he felt her gaze on him.

"Did you want to take a picture?" Dave said.

Trish suddenly pushed the stop button on the elevator. She walked over to Dave and began to unbuckle his belt. "No, but there is something that I do want…"


	17. And It Becomes Clear

_Author's Note: I intended to have this chapter to be a long one but I think everything I needed to say, I did in a short chapter. This chapter contains strong sexual content (I don't even have to tell you what happens, do I? lol)_

_Vera._

_----------------------------_

Dave looked down at her. "What are you doing, Patricia?"

Trish finished unbuckling Dave's belt and began to pull his pants down. "I'm getting what I want."

"I thought you wanted it to be over." Dave smirked.

Trish looked up at Dave, who was enjoying every moment. "Oh, you and I both know that's a lie."

"You are a very confusing woman, you know that?" Dave laughed.

Trish was struggling to get Dave's pants off. "Are you going to help me or do I need to this myself?"

Dave helped Trish pull his pants and his boxer briefs down around his ankles. Meanwhile, Trish quickly took off her g-string and tossed it in a corner. With one quick movement, Dave lifted Trish so she was straddling his waist as he put her against the elevator wall. He held onto her rear hard and tight while Trish held onto Dave's neck tightly. They kissed hungrily as they both felt a desire for each other that neither one of them ever knew.

Dave slid inside Trish, brushing his hard cock against her clit. Trish broke the kiss from Dave to savor in the pleasure he was giving her. He felt so right, so wonderful, so perfect and she knew he felt the same about her. Dave's head was slightly tilted back, his eyes closed and his lips were pursed. He loved how wet, tight, and hot she felt and he secretly couldn't wait to experience her again and again.

Once Dave began to thrust inside Trish, he caressed her neck with his tongue. She was trying her best not to make any noise but she couldn't. While she wasn't screaming, she was definitely having a hard time not to. She began to breathe in short spurts while Dave matched her breathing. Their tongues played with each other as their bodies were slapping against each other. Trish's desire for a release grew with Dave's as his thrusts became harder and faster.

Trish felt her body shuddering as her orgasm was approaching. When she did climax, Dave attached his lips onto hers while she screamed in his mouth. Her walls milked him as he emptied himself inside her. For a few moments, the pair collected their breaths before making any movement. Trish's legs were still wrapped around Dave's waist as he was still buried deep inside her.

"That was amazing." Dave said.

"It was." Trish smiled.

Dave looked into Trish's eyes. "You're not going to fight it anymore, are you baby?"

Trish purred. "I couldn't even if I wanted to, David. But…"

Dave cocked his head to the side. "But...?"

So many emotions were encapsulating Trish's heart. She knew it was wrong to have the emotions she had for Dave but her heart wouldn't let go._ This would be so much easier if you weren't married._ "I think you and I both know that this little arrangement between the two of us is no longer just sexual."

"Trish, I never thought our arrangement was just sexual. And I'm glad that you finally realized it too."

"How are we going to do this?" Trish asked.

"Why don't we figure that part out later?" Dave smiled.

And then it became clearer to Trish and Dave, if it wasn't obvious before. Their affair was no longer a fling or an arrangement. It was a full-blown relationship.


	18. Crystal Clear Confusion

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the extreme delay in posting this story. I've had a bit of a writer's block but I think I know how I want the story to proceed. I hope to post another chapter within the next couple of days now that I've been inspired: I met Batista yesterday (10/29) so I'm a bit happy right about now, lol._

_Vera._

_---------------_

As Wrestlemania week progressed, Trish and Dave were finding it harder for the two of them to see one another. Actually, it was damn impossible for them to get together. Dave was hardly alone doing promotional appearances and interviews because of his big match with Paul. Meanwhile, Trish was trying to distract herself by shopping and doing some promotional work of her own. Her _Pure Stratusfaction _LP was going to be released within the next week and there was a heavy press surrounding the album. Trish dived in head first in doing various interviews and appearances. Anything_ to keep my mind off Dave._

"So what does the itinerary look like next week?" Trish asked Jen.

Jen took out the day planner. "You have a bunch of radio interviews, a Good Morning America performance, and you're also hitting TRL so we're going to do a lot of traveling."

"Great." Trish mumbled under her breath.

Jen looked over at her best friend. "Someone's in a pouty mood today."

"What? Oh no. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now." Trish said.

"Um hmm…and that does that stuff include one of the sexiest men alive?" Jen teased.

"John? Kinda." Trish smiled.

"I'm talking about the other one, Trish." Jen said.

_I figured as much._ "No, it doesn't. We agreed to just be friends."

Jen knew Trish better. She knew Trish was frustrated that she couldn't see Dave for one second and it killed her. "So that means the two of you can't sleep with each other this week, eh?"

"Pretty much." Trish breathed. "I can't believe this. I can't be in…nevermind."

Jen gave Trish a puzzled look. "You can't be in what?"

"Nothing." Trish mumbled.

Jen smiled. "You can't be in lust? You can't be in denial?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Fine. I can't be in love with a married man. Are you happy now?"

"You shouldn't be concerned with me, sweetheart. Does Dave know how you feel?"

"No and he won't. The last thing I need is for him to run off and avoid me."

"Somehow I doubt he'll avoid you." Jen laughed. "Trish, will you stop being in denial for once?"

"About?"

"It's plain as the nose on your face that the two of you are perfect together. I see how you act when he's even slightly mentioned. Your face lights up whenever you see him. Admit it, Trish. You're in love with Dave Batista."

Trish breathed in sharply. "I guess I am. Oh no, I'm not. I have a new love interest."

"Cena? Yeah, okay." Jen said.

"What? John is a great guy and we get along perfectly."

"And I'm not saying he isn't a great guy. But Trish, Dave brings out a spark in you that I have never seen before."

_He also brings out a fire in me that a porn star can match._ "Well, whatever. He's a married man and I've done enough damage already. Maybe it's a good thing that we're not sleeping with each other now. It'll give us some time to re-think our situation and move forward without each other."

Jen smirked as she folded her arms. "Just of out curiosity, are you trying to convince me or are you trying to convince yourself?"

_I'm trying to convince myself, _Trish thought.

Wrestlemania week flew by and it was the night where lives will be changed forever. As Jen, Trish and her bodyguard sat down in the front row seats, Trish looked over to her right and saw Tina and Alessia. It was the first time that Trish had seen Tina since the affair began and the guilt was sharper than a knife. Trish looked down at Tina's slender left hand and saw the massive diamond rock on her finger. _That has to be at least three carats,_ Trish thought.

"Trish! Hey girl!" Tina waved at her.

"Hey Tina! How are you?" Trish asked.

"I'm doing well. Isn't this so exciting?" Tina smiled brightly.

"It is! I love Wrestlemania!" Trish asked before she turned her attention to Alessia. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

Alessia began smiling as she put her dead down. "I'm fine."

Trish smiled back at Alessia as she studied the little girl's features. She was the perfect combination of Tina and Dave. She had Dave's dark hair and Tina's piercing green eyes. Suddenly, Stephanie's words had a deafening effect. _He has a wife. And no matter what happens with you guys, he'll always go back to her. You need to remember that._

"Good! Are you ready to see your daddy win the belt?" Trish asked.

Alessia, getting a supreme case of shyness, just nodded as Tina picked her up and sat her on her lap. "All she kept talking about was seeing Daddy win the title. She's so excited."

Trish smiled as she tried to forget everything that happened that past week. _Fuck, I really can't break up a family._

The electricity in the Staples Center was at an all-time high. Flashbulbs were constantly going off, there were numerous signs everywhere, and the crowd couldn't get enough. Trish and Jen got into the action as they clapped, cheered, and yelled during the matches. As Trish watched the matches, her train of thought was lost as she thought of one particular Wrestlemania.

It was one of the many TLC matches she went to and she remembered the feelings she had as she watched the match. While she trusted that Jeff knew what he was doing, it still scared her shitless to see him climb a ladder and do a Swanton bomb through a table. Still, Jeff had enough energy that night to give Trish multiple orgasms. _We had our own TLC match that night: Tonguing, Licking, and Cumming, _Trish smiled.

Her reminiscing came to an abrupt halt when Dave's entrance music hit. The crowd rose to their feet. As Trish saw Dave, she felt her heart beat faster. Her breathing became shallower and she felt like she needed to hold onto Jen to keep from fainting. _He is so fucking gorgeous._ In a not-so-far distance, Trish heard Alessia yelling. She looked over and saw Tina holding her as she clapped and yelled, "Go Daddy!"

Trish's eyes were glued to Dave the entire match. He brought the same raw emotion in his match with Paul as he did with his lovemaking to Trish. The constant going back-and-forth combined with the sweating and occasional grunting made Trish want to leap over the gate and attack Dave right then and there. _I need to get over him._

Once Dave pinned Paul for the count and won the title, the crowd were on its feet. Trish and Jen were jumping up and down in jubilation as Tina and Alessia were smiling brightly. Alessia was yelling as Tina was trying to wipe tears of joy off her face. Trish was also crying as well, but she tried to keep her emotion under wraps. _He's not my man._

When John's match with JBL occurred, Trish put all of the emotion and energy she felt for Dave into cheering for John. After John won the WWE title, he jumped into the crowd to celebrate. He briefly scanned the front row section for Trish and smiled at her when he did capture her attention. Trish responded by blowing him a congratulatory kiss.

_I have the perfect guy waiting for me. So why am I in love with Dave?_


	19. True Feelings

_Author's Note: I totally forgot to put that this chapter had strong sexual content, lol. _

Later that night, the WWE held a post-Wrestlemania party for all the wrestlers in the main Sheraton ballroom. All of the wrestlers were congratulating each other for a fantastic Wrestlemania. Much of the attention was naturally on Dave and John because not only did they both put on spectacular matches, but it was the first time in a long while that two OVW graduates held major titles at the same time.

As Trish stayed by John's side for most of the night, she occasionally glanced over to Dave. Various wrestlers and legends were commending Dave for his match and new title. For the majority of the night, Tina and Alessia were right next to Dave as he chatted up with different people. Trish secretly desired that it was her—not Tina—who was standing next to Dave. _But she's his wife, as much as I can't stand it._

"John," Dave walked over to him, "Congratulations on your title."

"Thanks, man. Congrats to you, too!" John smiled.

Dave looked at Trish, who was avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "Good evening, Trish."

Trish looked up at Dave and tried to forget their history. "Good evening, Dave. Congrats on the new title."

Dave studied Trish's face. _She is so fucking beautiful tonight._ "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

_I could give you something more to appreciate._ "You're welcome."

Stephanie came over to where John was standing. "Trish, do you mind if I borrow John for a minute? There are some people I want him to meet."

"Not at all. I'll wait for you." Trish smiled.

John leaned down and kissed Trish's cheek. "I'll be right back, baby." He then left with Stephanie.

It didn't take long for the uncomfortable feeling between Dave and Trish to be present. Neither one of them was uncomfortable because of the affair but rather that they couldn't spend any time together at all this week. The feeling was too much to bear for Trish and she had to get away from Dave as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me, I'm going to get some punch." She began to walk past Dave.

"Trish…" Dave's voice made her stop cold in her tracks.

Without turning to face him, Trish spoke. "Yes?"

Dave walked over to Trish and whispered in her ear. "I miss you."

Trish closed her eyes as she felt her body explode with fire. "I miss you too."

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

Trish turned around and looked into Dave's eyes. Despite being battered and bruised, his eyes sparkled. "I don't know, David. I have a full schedule within the next several weeks and I'm almost positive you'll be quite busy yourself."

"I'm sure we can figure out a way where we both can get together don't you think?" Dave winked.

_Oh hell yeah! _"I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Okay. Well, you know how to reach me."

'I'm not calling you. What if Tina is around when I call?"

"Then I guess I have to call you, don't I?" Dave smiled.

Trish smiled back at her lover. "I guess so."

Later that night, Dave and Tina retreated to their hotel room. They had the nanny watch Alessia in her room so they can have some alone time.

"I have something to show you." Tina said as she undid her halter top.

"I already have seen those." Dave teased.

Tina made a face. "Cute. Now take a look." As Tina let the straps fall down her chest, she put her hair up in a bun. She turned her back towards Dave.

Dave studied the large black cross on Tina's back. The tattoo was in between her shoulder blades.

"I got it done earlier today when you were at the arena. The symbol inside the cross is Japanese for "Strength." Do you like it?" She asked.

"I like it." Dave traced the tattoo with his index finger. His mere touching made Tina shiver just slightly. The opportunity for them to actually have sex in a bed and not in the bathroom was too good to pass up.

Dave nudged Tina a little forward as he began to trace her tattoo with his tongue. He cupped her breasts within his large hands as he continued to lick her tattoo. Dave trailed his tongue down her back and began to place little kisses on her bare skin.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Dave removed the rest of Tina's clothing and soon stripped off his clothing. His mouth roamed all over her body as he hit all of Tina's erogenous zones. He knew that she liked the back of her knees to be kissed as well as her inner thighs. Tina moaned as she felt herself becoming hot with desire.

As Dave flipped Tina on her back, he kissed all over her body but Tina had other ideas in mind. She pushed Dave onto his back and rolled on top of him. She turned around and moved her wet opening against Dave's mouth as her head was against his throbbing shaft. The pair proceeded taste to each other; with Dave suckling on Tina's aching nub and Tina sucking hard on Dave's shaft.

After several minutes of pleasuring each other, Tina switched positions to face her husband. She lowered herself onto Dave, grinding against him in an unbearable pleasure for the two of them. Dave's free hands roamed all over Tina's body as he explored her breasts, her waist, and her firm behind. He matched her stroke for stroke as he pulled her hips towards him, driving his shaft deeper into her. Soon, Dave erupted inside her, sending Tina to experience one of the best mind-shattering orgasms she's ever had.

As they both collapsed on the bed in sweaty, passionate heap, Dave couldn't help to think of Trish. He briefly thought of what she could be doing but quickly erased those thoughts when John entered his head. _But I can't complain if she slept with him, though._

Dave briefly scanned in his head everything he needed to do. Being a champion required Dave to do a lot more traveling, in addition to his already 250 travel days. And with Trish's album release soon, he knew there was little time for each other. And that was bothering him a whole lot. While he was positive he wasn't in love with her, Dave knew it wasn't just a cute infatuation, neither.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? _


	20. This Isn't Going to be Easy

_Author's Note: This chapter has strong sexual content._

_Also, if you recognize the song lyrics, it's from Mariah Carey's Your Girl._

_Vera..._

_-----------------------------------_

In Trish's room, there was plenty of grunting and sweating going on.

"No, I said left foot on the red circle!" Jen laughed as she sat on Randy's lap. They were watching John and Trish have a half-assed attempt at Twister. John was playfully changing up his position so he would be either on top or underneath Trish. Every once in awhile, John would make a comment that would make Trish loose her footing and lo and behold…she would fall on top of him.

"You just want to feel my ass, don't you?" Trish laughed at John.

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you really want an answer?" John smiled.

"Whoa!" Trish lost her footing again and fell on her back, bringing John down with her. He fell in between her thighs and they were both laughing.

"Trish, if you wanted me to sleep with you, all you had to do was ask!" John laughed.

"Well…" Her voice trailed off.

John looked down at his potential girlfriend. "Well, what?"

"Well, don't you want to?" Trish asked.

"And yes, I think that is our cue to go to bed now, Randy." Jen grabbed his hand.

"Oh hell no, I want to see this porn!" Randy became more comfortable on the couch.

"Let's go!" Jen yanked Randy off the couch and led him into her bedroom.

Realizing that they were alone and she opened her mouth too quickly, Trish had to come up with something to diffuse the tension. "Hey, do you want to listen to a song from my new album?"

John sat up. "Sure. What's it called?"

"It's called Your Girl." Trish then had an idea as she looked over to the dining room table. "Come with me." She got up and took John's hand. She led him to the dining room table. Trish then went to the stereo and popped in a CD. She began to move softly to the music as she hummed the melody. She climbed on top of the dining room table. She was climbing towards John as she mouthed the words to him.

_See, I used to be so shy  
Sit at home and fantasize  
(I should be your girl)  
But I ain't wastin' no more time  
Cause I've got to make you mine_

Trish then flipped over onto her back as she arched off the table. She lifted her legs over her head and spread them in the air, which caused John to leap out of his chair. She never lost her focus from John's eyes, which were bulging out of his sockets due to Trish's impromptu performance.

As Trish continued to mouth the lyrics to John, she was slowly stripping off her clothing. And John was fully paying attention to what Trish had to say—and what she had to offer.

_I'm gonna make you want to  
Get with me tonight  
I'm gonna put those naughty  
Thoughts into your mind  
I'm gonna show you clearly  
I can rock your world  
You're gonna know for sure  
That I should be your girl_

First, a button came undone and then two. Soon, Trish was fully exposed wearing a barely-holding up demi bra. Then top button of her jeans came undone and she beckoned John to come closer so he can unzip her. Trish continued to mouth the lyrics to John as she hurriedly removed his belt buckle.

_See I used to be afraid  
But now baby I can't wait  
(I should be your girl...)  
I just gotta have your love  
And enough's enough's enough_

John wasted no time in unzipping Trish and pulling her jeans off her so that she was only in her bra and thong. Trish scooted closer to the edge of the table and wrapped her legs around John's waist. She ripped open his jersey, and ran her fingers over his hard pectorals.

"You're right, Trish. Enough's enough's enough." John said as he lifted Trish off the table and carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

From the other end of the hotel suite, Jen and Randy were looking in on the action. "Hey, can you do that?" Randy said suggestively.

Jen shot Randy a disapproving look. "In your dreams." She then closed their bedroom door.

Meanwhile, back in Trish's bedroom…..

John and Trish were all over each other as they collapsed on the bed. John pulled down his jeans and since he never wore any underwear, he was ready to go. Trish found herself staring at John's package, admiring his thick girth and generous length. _Kinda like Dave's._ Trish then shook her head quickly to get her thoughts clear and focused on John, who was obviously noticing.

"What's wrong, Trish? Do you want to go forward?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Trish nodded as she removed her bra and thong. "I just can't believe that you're a big boy."

John pulled out a condom from his jeans pocket. "Just making sure." He then opened the condom and rolled over his stiff member.

Trish, feeling herself getting hotter by the second, quickly jumped on John and straddled his waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he guided himself inside her. His large hands were tightly gripping her cheeks as he slowly began thrusting inside her. Trish was playing with John's tongue as she tried to contain her screams. John gave Trish passionate strokes as she rode his cock perfectly.

Stopping for a brief moment, John walked over to the bed, while still holding tightly onto Trish's cheeks. He then fell back onto the bed as Trish sat on top of him. She closed her eyes as she pumped his shaft with her hot sex, riding him slowly at first, but moving quicker shortly after. Trish screamed in pleasure, leaning backwards to increase the friction.

"Oh God, yes! Yes, John! Yes!' Trish moaned as she felt waves of an orgasm wash over her body. She collapsed onto John's chest, breathing heavily. She nuzzled her mouth against his neck as she softly kissed him.

But John had other ideas in mind, he was just getting started. He turned Trish onto her back and he traced her lips with his tongue. He then pulled out of her as he took a nipple into his mouth to suckle on it. He then leaned down to kiss her navel and moved down below, staring at what he has been waiting for past the several days.

John spread Trish's thighs apart as he dived his tongue into her wet folds, circuling her nub with the tip of this tongue. An ex-girlfriend taught John how to perform cunnilingus and John was an active learner. He practiced writing the lower-case letters of the alphabet on Trish's clit. The reason for the lower-case is that there were more curves and Trish was loving every minute of it. Her body arched off the bed with every flick, suckle, and lick. She felt yet another orgasm approaching as her body began to shake.

"Oh God! John! I'm coming, I'm coming!" She screamed out again as John abruptly stopped licking and re-positioned himself on top of Trish.

"John, I don't know if I can…" Trish murmured.

"I'll be gentle, baby." John said as he entered Trish. She tightly gripped the sheets as he moved in and out of her. Just like Dave, John filled Trish completely and she couldn't get enough as she grinded her hips against him, wanting and needing more. Soon, John steadily moved inside Trish, riding her as sweat dripped off their bodies and their hands interlocked with each other.

Feeling his own strong release was approaching, John hastened his pace, holding onto Trish's waist as he kissed her fervently. Trish also felt yet another orgasm occurring and let go as her screams filled John's mouth and her walls milked his shaft. John moaned loudly as he finally came inside her.

John rolled off Trish and lay beside her, looking up at the ceiling. He had just won the title, elevated to the highest standing in his professional career and he had an amazing woman right next to him. He was definitely on top of the world.

He rolled over to face her. He cupped her face into his hand and caressed it. "I guess this means you're my girl, eh?" He smiled, remembering the song.

"I guess so." Trish smiled as she kissed him.

John rolled onto his back as Trish laid on his chest. She's had the one of the most incredible sexual experiences and she was confused at the same time. She was in love with a married man but she didn't want to let go of a great guy lying beside her.

_What in the hell did I just get myself into? _


	21. Stratusfaction Guaranteed!

_Author's Note: Just don't kill me….lol. I know I've been slow to update this story but I'm still gathering ideas. This chapter is dedicated to Rawchick626, who threatened me in not so many ways that I'll get some warning shots, lol._

_This chapter contains strong sexual content…_

_-------------------_

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Dave smiled.

Trish rubbed her eyes to adjust her vision. She covered her face with her left hand to block the sunlight. "What time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock." Dave said as he got the room service breakfast ready. "How did you sleep?"

Trish shot Dave an evil look. "Yeah, like you and I really got much sleep last night."

Dave laughed. "Let me rephrase it: When you did sleep, how was it?"

Trish thought back to her dreams and a slight grin formed on her face. "Good."

"Good." Dave motioned for Trish to sit up as he rolled the breakfast cart to her. "So now you can tell me why you were mumbling."

"Mumbling?"

"Yes, mumbling. For the past ten minutes, all you kept saying was, 'What did I get myself into? What did I get myself into?"

Trish thought about a good lie. "It must've been a song lyric that's been playing in my head."

Dave wasn't buying it. "And I'm sure John and I had something to do with it, right?"

_Oh shit!_ "That omelette smells delicious!"

"Cut the act, Trish. You kept me up all night with your mumbling about me and John."

"And something else didn't keep you up all night?" Trish winked.

Dave smiled. "You were incredible last night."

"And so were you."

"But enough with changing the subject, Patricia. What's on your mind? I know something is bothering you."

Trish stared blankly ahead past Dave. "Everything is fine, I promise."

"Good to know," Dave said as he put the napkin on his lap, "Now try saying that to my face."

Trish looked at Dave and began to speak. As she thought of yet another lie, she reminisced to another moment her and Dave shared…

---------------------

Pleasing her fans and silencing her critics always made Trish happy. _Pure Stratusfaction _debuted at #1 and "Follow Me" entered its 12th week at number one. Unlike the controversy surrounding her last release, much of the publicity has been favorable to Trish. She was receiving some of the highest accolades in her career and getting endorsement deals left and right.

Not only was her career on top, so was her love life. While Trish and John were dating and enjoying each other's company, they decided it was best for them to not get into anything too serious. Whenever John and Trish were available, they spent time at her many homes across the U.S. and Toronto. John occasionally flew out to surprise Trish at a concert or she'll come to a house show in a disguise. It was a great relationship and they were happy. Well, two of them were. The third party wasn't.

Dave was none too pleased with the hot romance between his girlfriend and her newest boyfriend. While Trish did hang out with Stephanie behind the scenes at Raw, the possibility of Dave seeing her were impossible—especially now that won the world title. He was constantly traveling and doing interviews when he had downtime.

While Trish encouraged Dave to see other Divas—she knew that he wasn't faithful to Tina, he damn sure wasn't going to be faithful to her—Dave remained steadfast and waited, so to speak, for Trish. _And I'm just about tired of waiting, damn it._

After Raw was over, Trish retreated back to her hotel suite. She was on the phone with her manager about the upcoming activities for the month. There were a ton of award and talk shows that Trish needed to hit and her week wasn't about to get any lighter. She made it a point to see John at the Smackdown tapings the next night and leave for New York on Wednesday morning.

As Trish laid down on her bed, she couldn't help but to think how great Dave looked in the ring at Raw. How he dominated his competition and had a sophistication about him that was purely sexual. His eight-pack and pectorals were glistening with sweat. His eyes had a look of fierce determination. And the way he gave Randy the Batista bomb showed his power and raw intensity that Trish had only seen in bed. _And the elevator,_ she smiled.

Suddenly, her cell phone went off. She rushed to retrieve it from her purse. Her heart fluttered slightly when she recognized who was calling her. She immediately put the phone on speaker.

"Hey baby." Trish smiled.

"Hey, how's my girl doing?" John said on the other end.

"Much better now that I'm talking to you." Trish said.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow night! I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, if I tell you then it won't be a surprise now would it?" John teased.

"Oh, I guess I'll wait." Trish pouted as she heard a knocking at her door.

"How was Raw tonight?" John asked.

Trish opened her door and saw Dave standing behind it. He was dressed in his casual business wear and he was holding a small white teddy bear. The teddy bear was holding a single red rose and attached to the rose was a note that said, "I Miss You."

"Can I come in?" Dave mouthed to her.

"Um, um…um…Raw was great." Trish couldn't concentrate on the hot guy in front of her and the one on the phone. She beckoned Dave to enter.

'Good, good. So what are you wearing right now?" John said.

Trish looked at Dave, who motioned for her to keep talking. "I'm wearing some dark blue flare jeans and a tight red top that says, "Diva" on it."

"Mmm…and what's underneath?"

Dave's face became more interested in the conversation as he took a seat on the sofa. He undid a few buttons and leaned back into the sofa. Trish became hot and flustered not by the conversation, but by the obvious sexual heat Dave was giving her.

"I'm wearing a g-string and a push-up bra." Trish said as she straddled Dave on the sofa.

"And what are you doing right now?" John asked.

"I'm…I'm getting ready to…you know…" She suggested.

"Can I listen?" John asked.

"Me too! Me too!" Dave teased as Trish playfully slapped him.

Trish put the cell phone down on the couch. "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine, baby."

Trish unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down. She picked up the phone again. "So what do you want me to do now?"

"Play with yourself." John suggested.

"No, allow me." Dave mouthed to Trish. He slipped his hand inside her panties and began playing with her clit. Dave concentrated on Trish's reaction as she began to ride his fingers.

"You like that?" John whispered.

"Oh God yes!" Trish moaned.

"Mmm…are you nice and wet for me?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Trish screamed as she kept riding Dave's fingers.

Dave lifted Trish's bra and shirt up to her neck and played with her nipples as she kept riding his fingers. He leaned closer and began sucking her breasts. Trish threw her head back as she was immensely enjoying the pleasure and heat.

"Mmm, baby." John was obviously enjoying Trish's moans. "I want you to play with your clit fast faster for me."

Dave shrugged and began to work Trish's clit furiously. He played with her tongue as she screamed in his mouth. She broke the kiss as she began to moan louder. "Oh God! Oh God! Yes!"

"Do you want to cum for me, baby?" John asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Trish came over Dave's fingers as her body shuddered. She collapsed on top of Dave with her cell phone still in her hand.

John waited a few moments for Trish to gather her breath and regain her composure. "Was that a good cum, baby?" He asked.

Dave removed his fingers from inside Trish as she sat up. "Yes, yes it was." She smiled as she looked at Dave, who had a huge grin on his face.


	22. Big Surprises in Small Packages

"Well, I need to get some sleep, baby. I'll see you at the arena tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yes, you will. I'll call you tomorrow morning before I head out." Trish said.

"Alright. Sweet dreams, baby."

"Sweet dreams, baby." Trish then hung up the phone.

"So how's the boyfriend?" Dave smirked.

"Cute." Trish got up and buttoned her jeans and re-zipped. "He could've heard you tonight."

"Oh, I think with your screaming that would have been damn near impossible." Dave smiled.

"How did you find out I was here anyway? No one but Stephanie and Paul knew I was here."

"Listen to what you just said." Dave smiled.

Trish rolled her eyes as she threw her hands in the air. "Of course."

"You know, I could leave if you feel uncomfortable with my presence here."

"You just made me feel real comfortable just a few minutes ago. You're staying put."

Dave smiled as he got up and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up. "Do you like your gift?"

Trish looked over at the teddy bear. She was so enthralled by seeing Dave that she didn't pay attention to anything else—including John. "It's really sweet of you, David. You didn't have to give me anything."

Dave put his fingers on Trish's lips. "Hush with that. I just want us to enjoy this night together."

Trish smiled as she grabbed Dave's hand and led him to her bedroom. "Well, let's enjoy this more."

---------------------

The next night at Smackdown!..

Trish waited for John backstage at the Boston taping. She hasn't seen John in several days and she was anxious. She was bouncing a little in her stilettos, trying to contain her excitement. She did her makeup perfectly, wore her sexiest outfit that still covered her body, and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Everyone thought she was smiling because of John and how publicized their relationship was. Of course, Trish knew her smile was because of her other not-so known relationship. The unusual phone sex conversation was just the tip of the iceberg. She couldn't remember how many orgasms Dave gave her the previous night. _I lost count after six,_ Trish smiled.

"There's my princess!" John smiled as he hurried over to Trish and picked her up. He twirled her around as she held onto his neck and smiled brightly.

"Hey baby! I missed you!" Trish said.

John set Trish down long enough to finally kiss her. How sweet, warm and soft her lips were. "Well, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, you're finally going to tell me my surprise?" Trish joked.

"Yes, and here it is." John handed Trish what appeared to be lipstick.

Trish looked down at the lipstick. It was pretty big in size and it came in a purple container. "Makeup, John? Is there something you want to tell me?"

John looked around to see if there were other people around. "Let's get inside the limo." He then led her inside and closed the door behind them.

Trish studied John's gift as she was trying to figure out why he would give her lipstick. "Um, this is cute but I don't think I need lipstick, John."

"Open it." John said.

"I think I've seen lipstick before, John."

"Just open it."

Trish opened the lipstick container. "Cute, John. But I don't really see the…oh."

Right before Trish's eyes was a discreet vibrator. It was about four inches in length and was lavender in color.

"I know you were always saying about how much you hated going through security checks at the airport and having everyone know that you use vibrators so I thought this would be a little more discreet for you. I know it's not the big size that you're used to, but it's small and powerful." John said as Trish continued to look at the vibrator in awe.

Trish emptied the vibrator container into her hands. The vibrator felt slick like marble and smooth like leather. Her eyes widen as she found the "on" switch and she realized how powerful the vibrator was. It was buzzing softly in her hands and it was almost bouncing.

"Do you like it?" John asked.

Trish's eyes and mouth opened wide as she was amazed by the truly powerful little machine. "I love it." She had an idea. "Did you want to do the honors?"

Now it was John's turn to be amazed. "Right here? Right now?"

Trish winked at John as she began to pull down her jeans and panties. "If you want some, come get some."


	23. The Most Horrible Right Decision

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content._

_And…_

_I decided to break this story into installments. So with a double-update and an installment coming up, you know what that means? Oh, that's right…this chapter is a cliffhanger._

_The next installment should be posted…well, I'm not sure. Probably within a week or two. _

_I'll be sure to board my apartment up from all of the gunfire I'm anticipating._

_Vera. _

-----------

"Oh, it's like that, huh?" John stripped off his shirt.

"Damn straight." Trish laid down on the leather seating as John leaned down between Trish's legs. He nestled his head between her thighs, right above her mound and reached up to grab the vibrator from her. He turned the setting down to the softest level; he didn't want to shock Trish with the highest intensity yet.

"Let me know when you feel uncomfortable, okay?" He whispered.

"Okay." Trish replied.

John rolled the vibrator around Trish's warm core, letting her feel the vibration against her flesh. John studied Trish's reactions as he slowly increased the speed, seeing how much she could take at once. He then rolled the vibe down to her tender nub, which was aching of release. He placed the vibe against her pearl and moved it up and down. He felt Trish becoming more hot and wet as he reached down with his free hand to start playing with her.

"You like that?" He moaned.

"Oh yes." Trish cooed.

John placed the vibrator in his other hand and began delicately lapping up Trish's mound. Her sweet taste and intoxicating scent made his shaft create a tight feeling in his crotch area. He then began to use the vibe on Trish, licking her as he glided the vibe in and out of her.

Unlike the night before, Trish had to contain her screams. She surely didn't want rumors of a wild sexcapade in the back of limo but there was plenty of time to think about that later. She was having a hard enough time focusing on John's tongue and the vibe he was using on her.

"John…John…" Trish's panting became heavier as she was nearing climax.

"Ooh, not yet, baby." John stopped licking Trish and turned the vibrator up a few more notches.

Trish didn't know how much longer she could stand it. She grabbed the pants leg of her jeans and bit down on it as hard as she could. John was giving her the most excruciating pleasure she's ever felt and she knew there was more waiting for her when they arrived at their hotel destination. Her legs started to shake and her body started to form tiny beads of sweat.

Knowing that he was driving her senseless, John decided it was time for Trish to have the release that she begged for. He leaned back down and furiously nibbled on her hot mound as he continued to slide the vibe inside her. It wasn't very long before John heard one of the loudest muffled screams in his life and Trish's hands were pushing his face away.

John removed the vibe from her and sat up, smiling at the scene. He had the world's most popular songstress in a sweaty, delicious heap in the backseat of a limousine. He removed Trish's pant leg from her mouth; it already had visible teeth marks from when she chomped down on it.

"Did you like that?" He asked with pure cockiness.

"Oh you know I did." Trish smiled.

-----------

After Trish finished her breakfast, she and Dave had an intimate shower together. It was normal how they spent their mornings with each other before they went their separate ways—Trish, to whatever business project she had going on that week; and Dave, to Tina and Alessia in their new home in Florida. Trish was relieved that Dave stopped questioning what has been going on in her head. Too bad her thoughts were before real life.

"So are you positive that there is nothing you want to tell me now, Trish? I'm getting the funniest feeling that there is something you want to say." Dave said as he got dressed.

Trish finished packing up her suitcase. "No, everything is fine. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." _Isn't that the truth?_

Dave walked over to Trish. "Well, I've been thinking of you a lot lately. I really miss seeing you."

"I miss seeing you, too, David." Trish put her arms around his waist. "I hate it when I don't see you."

"The feeling is the same, baby. I wish I could spend more time with you as well." Dave rubbed Trish's back.

Trish pulled away from Dave and grabbed his hands. "Well, we need to make the most of our…" She stopped speaking.

Dave gave her a questionable look. "What's wrong?"

Trish gathered the strength to speak as she felt completely stupid at the moment. "You're wearing it." She said as she rubbed Dave's wedding band.

"I always wear it."

She shook her head. "You didn't wear it last night or this morning."

"I'm about to see Tina in a few hours, Trish. I always wear it when I'm with her."

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't wear your ring when we're together?"

"And does that make me any less married?"

_Yes, it does._ "That's not fair, David."

"Trish, you knew about Tina from the get-go. I even introduced you to her. I never hid the fact that I was married."

Trish sat down in a nearby chair and rubbed her face. "No, it's not that…"

Dave walked over to Trish and sat across from her. "My mind reading skills aren't up to par so you might have to help me out here."

Trish began to speak. "Dave, I really like you. I like you a lot."

"And I feel the same way."

Trish put her hands by her mouth as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. "But this is just getting too hard for me. Like you encouraged me to date other people and when I do, you get upset. And when I encourage you to date other people and you do, I get upset. Like this is way too serious for the both of us."

"So what are you saying?" Dave asked.

Trish looked into Dave's eyes. Her mind was telling her flat-out that she was making the wrong the decision but she needed to do what was best for her heart. "I need to let go."

Dave didn't need to ask if Trish was referring to him, John, or even Jeff for that matter. He knew exactly who she was referring to. His heart sunk to the floor as he tried to comprehend everything that just happened. The woman that captured his heart and turned it in every way but normal just dumped him. He was surprised, shocked and especially heartbroken—because he was in love with her.

To be continued…..


End file.
